Melting A Demons Heart
by Volurin
Summary: Once again the brainless Inuyasha got caught with the infamous Kikyo. Kagome decided she'd had enough and started to travel with a certain Demon Lord...the prophecy would begin.
1. The gang introduced

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha at all. I only own two DVD's and that is enough for me. **

**A/N:**** Hello everyone. This is my first fan fic so be nice! I will not tolerate flames so if you want to do that don't bother reviewing. **_**Constructive criticism **_**is what I need with this story. I hope you enjoy!**

X

X

X

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, unshed tears willingly to be let out. Last night she had caught him with the clay-pot and witnessed something she hadn't entirely wanted to.

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha, do you love that reincarnation more than I?" Kikyo said, hiding a smile. She was well aware of Kagome watching behind a clump of bushes yet felt no sympathy towards the girl whatsoever. Inuyasha was hers after all.

"Of course not Kikyo, it's always been you. I do not love Kagome. She is just a shard collector."

**End of flashback**

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "What are you crying about now?" he said completely exasperated with a raised brow. Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched. It was already taking a turn for the worse. Inuyasha was just too brainless and dim-witted for his own good.

"You baka, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, forcing her tears back. The Hanyou's eyebrows rose higher, almost reaching his hairline.

"Are you OK, Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed out very, very slowly, willing every single muscle in her body to not just give in and smack him one.

_D__amn him to hell! If he wasn't such an idiot he would realise what I was talking about._

"I saw you with her last night Inuyasha, underneath the God Tree." She said with finality in her tone and turned on her heel, and walked away in the casual direction of the well.

"Wait, Kagome!" she felt his hand reach out to her.

"Sit!" she commanded abruptly and perhaps a little smugly. A loud thump and a groan made her aware that he was now in a well deserved ditch. Hopefully he would stay there forever, or as long as it took to move his now aching body.

"Kagome!" the other three called and ran over. Kagome turned around unwillingly. This was going to be hard for them, Shippo especially.

"Don't go, Kagome," Shippo pleaded wrapping his arms around her leg. Kagome looked down at him tenderly. If she didn't go now the tears would come very soon.

"Sorry guys. My mind is made up but don't worry I'll come and visit." She added cheerfully.

"What will you do, Kagome?" Sango asked softly. It was clear that she was worried about her sister. Even if they weren't blood related, Kagome was very important to her.

"I'll go find the jewel shards on my own, don't worry."

Lifting her bag onto her shoulder she walked away from the group into the forest. The sun was going down and she needed to find a place to rest. It was quiet, too quiet for her liking. Ahead was a stream. She wouldn't mind a good bath after the long days of trudging through endless terrains. She lifted the bag off her shoulder and put it on the ground. It landed with a soft thud.

"It's definitely getting heavier." she muttered crouching down and retrieving her towel, shampoo and conditioner. She quickly disrobed and got into the water. It was freezing but it was quite a warm night so she didn't have to worry that much. After that she got dressed and put everything back in her bag. Grabbing a few sticks and two sharp rocks she started a fire and sat down looking around her into the shadows. She grabbed her bow and arrows and put them next to her within hands reach. Damn Inuyasha! He didn't even realise how much she loved him but not anymore, he'd hurt her for the last time.

A feeling overcame her, she sensed something was near. Out of the bushes came four wolf-demons but they were not part of Kouga's tribe.

"Well, well, what do we have here, then?" one said. They were starting to surround her. As quickly as her human swiftness would allow, Kagome picked up her bow and notched an arrow pointing it at the nearest demon.

"A miko," she said smugly. The demons seemed put-off but then they came closer, eyeing the well-handled weapon in her hands.

"What's a girl like you doing out here all by yourself?" a different one asked. Kagome winced. She'd have to let go soon. She was strong but not _that_ strong.

Kagome lifted her chin. "I don't think that's any of your business, wolf."

Oh now she was in trouble. She let the arrow go and it whizzed past the wolf-demon. Kagome sighed. Could she ever aim straight?! The leader of the four leapt at her, swiping the bow from her hands and picked her up.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed and stopped suddenly. Another more powerful being was racing to this very spot. A gold whip came out of the darkness and hit all the wolves in one go, ripping them apart. Kagome steadied herself on the ground and peered into the darkness.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice rough with fear.

Without even realising it, a clawed hand wrapped around her throat and pushed her against a tree. The hand had two purple stripes. Kagome stared into the amber eyes, completely transfixed.

"Sesshomaru." she whispered hoarsely.

Sesshomaru's grip tightened and she gasped. "It's Lord Sesshomaru to you, wench." he said calmly but with authority.

Kagome stared at his handsome face, his silver hair; oh how she would love to touch it! His eyes were so different to his brothers, much more depth. His face was as usual a mask of no emotion.

"Why aren't you with that baka brother of mine?" Did she see a flash of anger in those amber orbs?

Kagome closed her eyes.

_Why can't he just kill me now and get it over with._

"Why did you save me?"

Asking a question of her own probably wasn't the best idea. She was right.

His nails glowed green and poison started dripping onto her neck making her skin red raw. She cried out and opened her eyes. The poison stopped.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru or you will see your grave early." He said, his eyes narrowing.

_What's with the pink eye shadow?_

She'd never noticed it before because she had never been this close to him.

"Last night Inuyasha was with that - that dead piece of clay!" She growled, which was quite out of place. Still, she was inclined to let her emotions flow through her words even in front of Sesshomaru, wasn't she?

Sesshomaru let go of her and she leaned nervously against the tree, unsure of what to do. He didn't seem to be interested in killing her….

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was calling her. Kagome looked past Sesshomaru in the direction of his brother's voice. Sesshomaru turned and walked past her.

"Wait!" she called running up to him, a mere foot away. She glanced at his long tail and reached out to touch it before he spun around and caught her wrist.

"Do not touch me Miko." he stated.

_Hey he'd got his arm back! How did he do that?_

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to say thank you." she murmured, and pulled away only just remembering the amount of times he had tried to kill her.

The Demon Lord let her create a distance between them.

_Wh__y did I save her? Speaking of humans, where was Rin?_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" voices came out of the forest from where Sesshomaru had first appeared. Kagome watched as a two-headed dragon, a toad-demon and a young girl came out of the forest.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The girl bounded over to him and wrapped her arms around his leg. Kagome gasped, expecting Sesshomaru to shove the girl away but he rested a hand on her shoulder, his usual cold appearance changed for a fraction of a second when he looked down at the young girl.

"Hello. Rin is Rin. What's your name?" The girl said smiling at Kagome. Now she remembered. Sesshomaru had saved the girl and the toad was Jaken and the dragon was Ah-Un.

"Hi, Rin. I'm Kagome." she smiled back at the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you save Kagome?" Jaken's eyes were wide. He was about to say something else when Sesshomaru's foot collided with his head, sending him into the forest. Kagome winced as she heard a loud thud: Jaken's crash landing.

And then the gang emerged from the other side of the forest. Inuyasha growled as he saw his brother and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Inuyasha said rudely. Miroku, Sango and Shippo got ready to fight.

Sesshomaru put one hand on Tokijin's hilt, purely for cautions sake in case his brother decided to immerse himself in another pointless – not to mention ridiculous fight. "That is very inappropriate little brother, and in front of children?"

He basically meant Rin since Shippo always heard bad language. But Rin was too busy in rejoicing the fact that she was back with her lord.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't care what you think." He raised his sword. "Windscar!"

The attack sped towards them and with a shock Kagome realised that she was in the line of fire!

Just as it was about to hit her she felt herself picked up and they landed on the ground on the side of the two foot trenches made by the Windscar. Sesshomaru had saved her once again; he'd picked up Rin as well and put them gently on the ground. Kagome was very surprised that he could be gentle. For some weird reason she felt proud to stand next to the demon and awe and fear him at the same time.

"You almost hit Kagome!" Shippo wailed angrily. Inuyasha had no idea that she'd been in the way and if he had, he hadn't payed any attention to it. His focus had been his brother. His whole faced drained of colour and his ears flattened against his head as he looked at Kagome. She was pissed but she looked at Inuyasha with a charming, but frightening smile.

"Inuyasha?" she said sweetly and then she yelled hurting Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

"SIT!"

There was a huge crash as Inuyasha was pushed into a ten foot ditch. Miroku whistled as he looked down into the hole and Inuyasha's still form.

"Could you have done better, Kagome-san?" He asked, looking across at her. Sango and Shippo broke out into a fit of laughter. Kirara mewed and sat down but immediately got up again as she saw the toad-demon walk out of the forest, brushing debris off his clothes. She transformed and leapt at the toad.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru. Help me!" Jaken yelled as he was chased around the clearing by the enormous cat-demon. Kagome and Rin started laughing as well. Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow. It wasn't that funny. Inuyasha climbed out of the ditch muttering, Tetsusaiga firmly held in his hand. Truth be told, Sesshomaru was impressed with Kagome's capability in teaching his brother a lesson but he still had a lesson of his own to teach.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and yelled, "What did you do that for?"

Kagome stopped laughing as did everyone else. The only activity now was Jaken and Kirara.

"You almost hit me, you jerk!" she yelled back.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. _Here we go…_

"You were in the way!" he argued.

"No I wasn't! You weren't watching where you were aiming the damn sword!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!" just as she finished speaking Inuyasha came running towards her but he never got there. Sesshomaru had unsheathed Tokijin and pointed it at him. The blue light shot from the sword and smashed into Inuyasha's chest sending him into a tree which shook and trembled at the blow.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. He was _really powerful_. He looked down at her and she froze. Was he going to kill her now?

"I'd get out of the way, miko." he said and walked past her, watching Inuyasha stagger to his feet. Kagome only just resisted the temptation of correcting him about her name but she didn't want him to come after her so she dismissed it.

She ran back to her bag and put it over her shoulder, grabbing her bow and arrows from the ground. She took Rin and led her next to the safety of the two-headed dragon. Kirara stopped in her chase and came over to Kagome, picking her up by the collar of her shirt with her mouth and jumped, landing next to Sango, Shippo and Miroku.

"Are you OK, Kagome?" Sango asked looking her over, checking for scratches and then she noticed her neck. "_Who_ did _that_?!"

Miroku came closer. "Sesshomaru." he muttered.

Kagome nodded. It really was her fault; she should know that if Sesshomaru didn't get his questions answered willingly, he'd force it out of them.

Kagome waved her hand. "It doesn't matter. It's not hurting."

As they had been talking the two brothers had started fighting. The little kit made punching gestures in front of him, cheering Inuyasha on. Sango and Miroku cheered him on, too. Somehow, Inuyasha had managed to leave a nice cut on Sesshomaru's hand.

"You're getting slow." he taunted, blocking Tokijin as it tried to cut off his arm. Their swords clashed together and a blue light started to surround the swords. Sesshomaru pushed forward slightly and once again Inuyasha was sent flying backwards right into Miroku.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She started laughing and everyone stared at her. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Sesshomaru. He was looking at her and she nearly fainted. There was most definitely a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Inuyasha lifted himself off of Miroku and charged his brother. "You bastard!"

The same thing happened again but this time Inuyasha flipped in midair and came down sliding backwards on the grass into a kneeling position, his hair came down across his face and Kagome's blood froze in her veins. Inuyasha's form pulsed and the wind changed direction. He looked up, his hair flying free, glinting in the moonlight. His eyes were blood red, longer fangs, longer and sharper nails and one purple stripe on his cheekbones. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and lifted Tokijin in a defensive stance.

"Kagome, do something!" Sango whispered.

"Inuyasha s-" But before she could even finish the sentence he was in front of her, his lips curled back over his fangs in a guttural snarl. He didn't recognise her. Sango, by reflex, pulled her sword out and swiped at Inuyasha. He jumped back and the blade missed him, but only just.

"Go, Kagome. We'll hold him off." Miroku said urgently, joining Sango as they faced Inuyasha. Kagome nodded, her eyes full of tears, and ran into the forest.

Branches hit her as she passed; she had several scratches on her face by the time she got out of the forest. A path was in front of her leading left and right. There were only a few shards left to collect, Kouga's, Kohaku's and Naraku had the rest

_Oh great one Kagome,_ _now he'll come after you for the other half of the jewel! _

Sighing she turned right heading towards the wolf-demon tribes territory.

_Ko__uga had better hand them over quietly_!

The next morning she woke a bit after sunrise, she'd sheltered under a huge maple with pink blossoms.

_I'm going to have to go home soon so I can restock my bag._

And she was right; the normally heavy bag was starting to get lighter.

"OK. First I get Kouga's jewel shards then I can go back home." she said to herself and walked back towards the path. Speak of the devil!

A twister was coming her way and stopped right in front of her, "Hey Kagome, where's the mutt?" he looked around expecting to see Inuyasha leap at him from out of the bushes.

"No idea." Kagome said sadly.

_Great now I miss the betrayer!_

Kouga frowned, behind him more wolves were coming, shouting at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly. Kouga wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I can smell Naraku's foul stench again. I'm going to find him." With that said he smiled and raced off past her a few seconds later his wolves came past breathing hard.

"Hey Kagome." they said.

"Hi boys." she replied and smiled at them. For the next few hours she met no one else along the path and that gave her time to think.

_Some how I still like Inuyasha... maybe I was being over reactive?_

_No! _The other side of her mind said, _you did the right thing._

_I'm not sure, but why in the _hell_ did Sesshomaru save me? He even smiled at me! Now that freaked me out…wait, no it didn't. Oh no, now I've got a big crush on him! Stupid me! Stupid me!_

Now she only just remembered.

_Oh I forgot to get the jewel shards from Kouga! Now what?_

The only thing she could do was move onto the next target. What a surprise! It wasn't too far away. After a few minutes she came to a bend in the path where you couldn't see what was around the corner. It was there though; she could hear it and sense it. Peaking around the corner, she saw what it was; a snake-demon. She notched an arrow and jumped out to get a clear shot. It whipped its head around, "Hit the mark!" she said and smiled as it hit its left arm where the jewel shard was. It disappeared and she walked over to where it had been and picked the jewel shard up and put it against her half of the shard and it joined it.

"Well, there's one."

_I hope Sango and the others okay, I'd hate it if they had_ _gotten themselves hurt._

X

X

X

"I almost hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha was freaking out.

Miroku nodded; "Luckily Sesshomaru was kind enough to knock some sense into you." Inuyasha growled and looked away from the monk. They were standing next to the well expecting Kagome to come to back.

"And what was with that girl that Sesshomaru had with him?" Sango asked.

"I think that's Rin." Shippo said leaning against the well, "I miss Kagome."

Inuyasha glared at the forest where he was certain Kikyo was watching.

X

X

X

"My lord, where are we going?" Rin asked as they kept walking in no particular direction. Sesshomaru didn't answer; his eyes were watching the forest as they walked past it.

"My lord Sesshomaru! There's that wench." Jaken said pointing to the figure walking fifty paces in front of them along the path.

X

X

X

Kagome hummed as she walked along the path, not aware of the presences behind her. _Might as well go home now and have a nice long break_.

There was a turn in the path, going left and right. Left led to Kaede's village and right led to the lands of the East.

By instinct she looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. She looked back at the front.

_Why is he here? Is he following me? No, he wouldn't follow me._

Only one way to find out she stopped and sat down on the side of the path.

"Miko, why aren't you with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as they stopped a few paces away.

"I told you." Kagome said and stood slowly, "because he was with Kikyo."

"Can she come with us? Please Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin pleaded. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and then to Kagome who was shocked. His expression didn't change as he said, "If that is want she wants to do, Rin."

Rin jumped up and down and ran over to Kagome, "Please come with us Kagome?"

Kagome smiled.

_Who could deny such a cute little girl? _

"Okay."

_As long Sesshomaru_ _doesn't try to kill me, I'll come_.

Jaken muttered to himself as they took the path on the left, "Is Lord Sesshomaru mad? Why did he let that girl come with us?" He did not see amber eyes dart back to glare to him.

As the village came into view below them Kagome bit her lip.

_Great now I have to tell Rin I have to leave. _

She swallowed hard and stared at Sesshomaru's back. When she opened her mouth to speak Sesshomaru cut her off.

"What miko?" he said without turning around.

"I-I have to go home for a couple of days." she stuttered. Rin's face fell. Below them the village spotted them and started shouting, "Demons!"

Kagome sighed and started to walk down the path and past Sesshomaru until his hand grabbed her arm in an iron grip.

"Ouch!" Kagome yelped and tried to pull away but couldn't.

"You have two days. If you're not back by then, then I'm coming to get you." he warned, his expression unreadable. Kagome stared at him.

_Did he just say he'll come and get me?_ _How can he? Why does he even care if I come back at all?_

Sesshomaru basically read her mind and answered the question. "I have one jewel shard, compliments of Kohaku and I will use it if I have to. If my baka brother can't look after you then I will."

Kagome opened her mouth and closed it again.

_I can't believe he just said that__, he will look after me? And he's killed Kohaku?_

"Now go." he released her and she rushed off down the path dazed. The yelling of the villages could be heard more clearly now.

"Hurry back, Kagome!" she looked back and saw Rin waving at her next to Ah-Un. Kagome waved back and continued walking and stopped among the villages who stepped away hastily.

"I'm not a demon." she reassured them.

Kaede was walking through the crowd towards her. "Child, what are ye doing with Inuyasha's brother?"

"Nothing, Kaede," Kagome replied and walked past her in the direction of the well. A few minutes later she was there and the sight before her both pleased and angered her. Inuyasha was lazing about on the edge of the well and Sango, Miroku and Shippo were talking quietly beside him.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried and bounded up into her arms. She hugged him and then looked back at the others. "Hey, guys." she didn't look in Inuyasha's direction. They talked for a few minutes but then Kagome announced she was going home.

"Don't be too long, Kagome." Miroku said. Kagome smiled and jumped into the well and ended up back in her own era.

"Kagome, is that you?" Sota called down to her. Kagome climbed up the ladder and over the edge of the well.

"Hey, Sota." she replied and walked out and groaned. It was raining.

_Well it is winter._

X

X

X

Two days passed and for once she forgot entirely about the feudal era.

"Bye guys!" she waved to her friends and made to walk home before Hojo was blocking her way.

"Hey, Kagome," he said cheerfully. "Are we still seeing that movie tonight?"

_Oh my god! I just remembered:__ I have to get back to the feudal era!_

"I'm sorry, Hojo…..I just remembered it's my mothers birthday tonight. Got to go…bye!" She waved and walked off before he had a chance to say anything.

_What's Sesshomaru going to do? I mean__, he wouldn't seriously come and get me would he? It's not like him to care about anyone else other than Rin. I still don't get it. Why would he want to look after me if Inuyasha's didn't?_

In minutes she was at home without even realising it and her eyes widened in shock and horror. Sesshomaru was sitting on one of the branches of the God tree. Sesshomaru flicked his head in her direction and jumped out of the tree. He approached her.

"Sesshomaru, I am sorry. I lost track of the time and-" Sesshomaru stopped a few feet away and looked down at her.

"Miko, hurry up and get your things. I can't leave Rin alone." was all he said. Kagome slowly nodded and slid past him and sighed in relief when she reached the door to the house. Just as she was about to open it Sota came out and nearly bashed into her. "Sorry, sis…." he looked behind her and faded off. His eyes were wide as he gazed at the Demon Lord.

"Woah!" Sota stared at him. Sesshomaru looked away from the young boy, clearly annoyed. Kagome hurried past Sota and into the house. She practically ran upstairs, grabbed her things and ran back down again and into the kitchen quickly pulling food out of the refrigerator until she heard Sesshomaru right behind her. "You won't need that."

Kagome put the stuff back quickly and turned on him. "You can't come in here!" she hissed and then sighed. Her mother walked in.

"Hello, Kagome…who is this?"

"Ah mum this is Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

Sesshomaru looked down his nose at both the humans; his usual cold mask was set.

"Hello, Sesshomaru….." Her mother started talking and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru._ Oh no! He looks as though he's going to kill her!_

Kagome interrupted, "Mum I've got to get going. I'll see you in a couple of days." she walked past Sesshomaru and out the door.

X

X

X

Kagome groaned as she started climbing up the vines on the wall. Sesshomaru was already standing above, looking down at her.

"Are you incapable of looking after yourself, miko?" he stated. Kagome glared at him, climbing up.

"Stop calling me miko! My name is Kagome: Ka-go-me!" She was in hands reach of Sesshomaru now and surprising her, he reached down, grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her out of the well and dropped her on the ground by his feet.

"Do not correct me, wench. This Sesshomaru will not put up with your arrogance."

_If only he had the necklace and then I could sit him to hell!_

Kagome stood up and glared up at him. "Don't call me wench! And I wasn't being arrogant. I was simply correcting you on what you seem to forget." the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

_Okay__. Now he's going to kill me! Stupid Kagome! I just had to open my mouth didn't I?_

The Taiyoukai stared at her.

_H__ow could such a normal human be so defiant? And since when was she so smart? Damn it. Why did I ever agree taking this human into my care? Wait I didn't agree to that...great, now I'm going insane!_

"Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome!" Rin was running towards them. Inuyasha and the gang came out of the bushes.

Miroku grabbed the young girl as she came past. "No, you don't belong with him."

Kagome stared at her friends. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

Ah-Un and Jaken came up next to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome stop being stubborn - come back with us." Inuyasha said. Rin struggled in the monks grip. "Let me go!"

The sound of Rin's voice in fear and desperation made the Demon Lord act.

"Unhand her at once." Sesshomaru commanded taking a step forward.

Inuyasha took the girl off Miroku and held her by the collar of her kimono. "I thought you didn't like humans, Sesshomaru?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Sit boy!"

Rin was dropped on the ground and Inuyasha was forced into his usual ditch. Kagome ran over and picked Rin up, cradling her in her arms.

Miroku sighed and started to help Inuyasha out of the hole.

"Come on, Kagome…" Sango started but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Miko, come."

The great Lord walked off followed by the toad and the two-headed dragon. Kagome smiled reassuringly at Sango and turning on her heel, walked away. Shippo was crying behind her.

_Goodbye Shippo._

X

X

X

Over the next few days Sesshomaru and his unusual followers walked in the direction of Naraku's scent.

At the moment they were resting next to a small stream with lots of maple trees around them. Rin and Jaken were trying to catch fish in the water; Ah-Un was sleeping close by. Kagome was lying on her back in the long grass. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sesshomaru resting against the base of a tree with his eyes closed but she knew his senses were always on red alert.

_Oh! What's there __to do when you've got a boring Demon Lord looking after you!_ Without even realising she started to stare at him, admiring his good looks and flawless features, his hair swayed gently in the slight breeze.

_Why isn't Inuyasha that cute?_

She sighed and pulled her eyes away from him to see Rin bouncing up and down in the water.

"Look, master Jaken. I caught three fish!" she held them above his head.

"Stupid girl. Go do your victory dance somewhere else!" Jaken squawked.

The sun was high in the sky still; they would be staying here until night fall and then start moving at dusk. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru again, his eyes were still closed. Although she didn't know it, he was well aware of her watching him.

Kagome sat up and stretched.

_Ouch! Muscle cramp!__ I wonder if he's awake. _

"Sesshomaru," she said loud enough but got no answer.

_Ok he's either ignoring me or asleep._

"Sesshomaru!" she said more loudly. Still, no answer.

_Would flattery work?_

"Great Lord Sesshomaru, can you please talk to me?"

_If he doesn't answer I'm going to throw a bucket of water on him. It's not the best idea but it could work or it could get me killed._

He didn't move an inch. Luckily she had a small bucket in her bag. She'd forgotten why she put it there. Taking it out of her bag she quietly got up and walked over to the stream and filled it up with water. Rin and Jaken were too busy to notice; even Ah-Un didn't wake.

Being extra quiet now, step by step she tip-toed over to him until she was standing over his legs. Any sudden movement or hesitation would give her away. Taking a quiet but deep breath she turned the bucket upside down.

Sesshomaru had felt it when she wasn't looking at him anymore. When he heard her say _Great Lord Sesshomaru can you please talk to me _he almost opened his eyes, but decided not to.

He sensed when someone was standing over his legs. He opened his eyes and water flooded them. He couldn't see, blind for a fraction of a second and then his vision cleared.

Kagome was frozen as his amber eyes flickered open and the water washed over him but he didn't make a move until he blinked and quicker than she could ever have imagined, she was on her back and he was straddling her waist his left hand at her throat while his right pressed painfully down on her shoulder.

He could immediately smell her fear and…she was smiling?

Kagome smiled despite the pain in her shoulder and the sharp claws that were nearly at the point of piercing her skin. Rin and Jaken were still unaware of what was happening.

"What made you do that, miko? You went past stupidity this time and ended up in madness instead." he said quietly his wet hair dripping onto her. He could also smell what she smelt like. It was a very floral scent and it was driving his senses haywire. A low growl rumbled from his chest and she stiffened in true fear. He bent down lower and sniffed at her neck.

_What am I doing! She's a human._

Her heart was beating rapidly. That growl wasn't a threat it was…how do you say? A form of attraction!

_Oh my god! Is he attracted to me! Crap! What do I do?_

His wet hair was tickling her neck but strangely it wasn't rough but silky smooth just as she imagined it would be.

His hand released her neck and pressed softly on her other shoulder so that she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"What did you want to ask me, miko?" he said sitting up so he could look down at her.

"Huh?" she said in a daze.

_First he was sniffing me. Now he's asking what I wanted to ask him. So he was ignoring me!_

"All I wanted to ask was when we would find Naraku's castle. If you'd answered me in the first place you wouldn't have gotten wet." she said quietly.

Sesshomaru suddenly stood up.

"Oi! Mutts brother, get away from my woman!"

Kagome sat up and looked over her shoulder. Kouga, Ginta and Hakaku were standing at the fringe of the trees.

_What's Koga doing here? What's Sesshomaru going to do?_

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice was cold.

"None of your business, dog." Kouga snapped.

_Oh__, no, now Kouga's in trouble!_

But Sesshomaru didn't move an inch, his expression was unreadable.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked getting to her feet, mindful of the fact that the Demon Lord was standing right behind her.

"Looking for Naraku's castle, but when I could smell you I came to investigate. What are you doing with him?" Kouga glared at Sesshomaru.

"I-uh-I-" she couldn't think of what to say.

_The only reason I'm with him is because Rin asked me to and that he said he'd look after me. That still confuses me!_

Rin and Jaken were further down stream now and Ah-Un was still sleeping soundly.

Kouga raised his eyebrows. Ginta and Hakaku traded confused looks.

"Wolf," Sesshomaru addressed him, catching Kouga's attention. "I suggest that you be on your way."

"Kagome, come on." Kouga said taking a step forward. Kagome looked back up at Sesshomaru who had moved to stand next to her.

"She isn't going anywhere, wolf." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Kouga raised an eyebrow and looked back at Kagome.

_Oh, I just remembered! I need Ko__uga's jewel shards._

"While you're here, Koga, can you hand over the jewel shards, please?" Kagome moved forward slightly.

_Nope__. He's going to put up a fight. _

"What?" he asked completely sidetracked.

"I need your jewel shards." she stepped forward again.

"No, they're mine!" he said quietly. He didn't like this.

"Hand them over, Kouga," she said more firmly. "I need them to finish this mess."

_That I started in the first place._

Kouga stared at her, and then looked at his legs, then the Demon Lord and back to Kagome.

"I- Oh fine. Take them. I don't need them." he bent down and took out the two jewel shards and chucked them over to her. Kagome reached out to grab them but she was too late. Sesshomaru caught them instead and handed them to her without a care in the world.

_Strange. He doesn't seem to care about the jewel shards. Oh yeah he thinks he's strong enough without them._

Kouga sighed. "Later Kagome." and he departed Ginta and Hakaku right behind him._ Now what? Oh great now he's looking at me._

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome stepped away from him slightly, quickly joining the two jewel shards to her half.

_Now all I have to do is get Naraku's and everything should be peaceful again._

He ignored her completely, shaking his hair slightly to get rid of the excess water. "Who was that most irritating wolf?"

"Oh that was Kouga, the leader of the wolf-demon tribe."

_Who's always after me…_

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "I assume that he is the one I've heard of that is always chasing after you and calling you his woman?"

Kagome flushed and nodded yes to his question.

_How does he know everything all the time?_

X

X

X

**Volurin:**** Well it's a work in progress. It will get better and the plot will start to reveal itself soon. If I have made any errors with names or pronunciation please let me know so that I can correct it.**

**Thanks. **


	2. The drama begins

**Volurin:**** Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter. It's more interesting.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha at all.**

X

X

X

"That wolf presumes too much." the demon concluded quietly and walked off.

_What did he mean by that? Wait__. Where's he going!_

Sesshomaru was only just visible through the thick foliage as he walked into the forest. Kagome hurried after him. "Sesshomaru! Where are you-?"

He cut her off. "Lord Sesshomaru." he corrected her over his shoulder. Kagome huffed and stormed after him. She got in front of him and stood her ground as he walked towards her.

"Where are you going, _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" she asked sarcastically.

Sesshomaru stopped completely and flexed his claws. "Move,"

"Not until you tell me where you're going!" she growled angrily.

_Damn this demon! Why couldn't he just answer the question?_

The Taiyoukai narrowed his eyes at the human. She dared question his actions?

_How dare she - t__his pitiful human_ _thinks she can do what ever she pleases._

"It is of no concern to you, wench. Now remove yourself from my path!" his voice was low and dangerous but he was as stoic as ever. Kagome swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "No."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. "Move now or this Sesshomaru will make you."

Kagome's eyes flamed in anger at his arrogant words. She'd had it with this demon!

"You think you're better than everyone else, don't you? You think the whole world revolves around you; that everyone wants to bow down to you and worship you like a god?! Well, I've got news for you Mr I'm-too-up-myself-to-even-smile! That will never happen!"

As soon as she had finished her hands clamped over her mouth.

_Oh no! I did not just say that! I did…uh-oh…_

No one had _ever_ spoken to the Demon Lord like that. He was shocked even though he didn't show it.

_Such a fiery personality she__ has. It's a shame she's not a Demoness._

Sesshomaru mentally cursed. He really was going insane. He turned his attention back to the human who was a few feet from, him looking very shocked and afraid.

Kagome recoiled as he stepped over to her. Instead of doing anything he brushed past her and continued on his way. She sighed. At least he didn't intend on punishing her.

"I will be back at nightfall. Do not leave this area or follow me."

She turned around and realised he had looked back at her. They stared at each other for a minute until Sesshomaru faced his chosen direction and continued walking. Kagome waited until he'd disappeared from view and went back to the stream.

Jaken and Rin had finally noticed their absence and had started looking for the two.

"Kagome!" Rin flung herself at the miko's legs, almost knocking her over.

"Hi, Rin." Kagome patted the young girls head affectionately.

"Girl, where did Lord Sesshomaru go!?" Jaken was running around like a headless chicken.

"He didn't say. He just walked off that way." Kagome pointed in the genera; direction that Sesshomaru had sauntered off in. Jaken sighed and sat down on the grass. Rin jumped up and down. "Let's play a game! Please, Kagome! Hide and Seek, Hide and Seek!" The little girl chanted.

"Sesshomaru didn't want us to leave the area…" Kagome started but Rin cut her off.

"PPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!" she whined, her large chocolate orbs sparkling in the sunlight. Kagome couldn't deny her when she said it like that and with that adorable look in her eyes. Kagome sighed in reluctant defeat.

"All right - you go hide."

Rin bounded away into the forest and Jaken ran after her shouting. Kagome started counting and noticed the two-headed dragon stand up and walk over to her.

"Ready or not here I come!" she shouted and turned to the dragon. "Hi, Ah-Un."

The dragon growled a greeting and followed her as she made her way into the bushes. Apart from the sound of the dragon's heavy footsteps there was no other sound, not even the whisper of the wind or the quiet tones of a bird. Kagome scanned the shadows, looking for movement. She'd taken her bow and arrows with her, just in case.

"It's far too quiet, Ah-Un." Kagome muttered. The dragon growled in agreement and sniffed the air and growled again. Kagome started as she heard Jaken shout and Rin's piercing scream.

Kagome started running. The dragon trotted alongside her.

"Rin! Jaken!" she yelled. She didn't receive an answer but followed the shouts and the consistent screaming of Rin.

Kagome and Ah-Un came to a large clearing and saw what was happening. Rin was crouching behind Jaken as the toad used the fire of his two-headed staff to ward off the offenders.

It was the gang. Kirara was hissing, the fur on her back rising. She transformed and roared. Shippo stood next to the two-tail, shouting insults at the toad. Sango was in her black outfit, holding her Hiraikotsu ready. Miroku was standing ready but there would be no point in using the wind tunnel. Inuyasha blocked the flames with Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome!" Sango suddenly noticed her, and so did the others. Inuyasha looked at her and in doing so he got distracted and a strand of his hair caught fire. He jumped around, yelling.

Kagome smiled evilly. "What better way is there to put out a fire but the earth itself…SIT BOY!"

The Hanyou slammed face first into the ground.

"Nice to see you again, Kagome," Miroku said, holding her hands in his. "Alas! Such terrible tragedies seek to tear us apart!"

Kagome sighed exasperatedly. Sango got ready as Miroku let go of Kagome's hands and drifted around to her back. A ringing slap could be heard all around the clearing. Miroku rubbed the hand print on either cheek.

"You women are so cruel!"

Sango and Kagome smiled at each other. Ah-Un walked away from them and over to Jaken and Rin.

"So, where is Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, expecting to see the Demon Lord come out of no where.

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged honestly. It was apparent that she missed being with the gang. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he lifted himself out of the ditch and sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"We've been lookin for you everywhere, Kagome!" he cautiously walked over. Kagome noticed that his hair was still smoking but at least she had gotten rid of the flames, although, he didn't really deserve to be saved.

Shippo was perched on her shoulder. "Kagome, please come back! I don't know about Inuyasha, but _we_ miss you!"

Kirara transformed back to her normal form and mewed, rubbing Kagome's legs. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha's voice broke the silence. "I-I miss you too, Kagome."

Kagome looked at him, caught by surprise. His eyes and his voice had never been so warm and gentle.

"There you are mutt-face!"

Something always has to break the moment! Kouga stood at the forest's edge and he was alone by the looks of things. Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un watched the situation closely.

"You mangy wolf!" Inuyasha sprang forward and punched the unsuspecting demon in the face. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome sighed in union.

"Well, there goes a rather pleasant moment." Miroku exclaimed dramatically.

"Miroku?" Sango looked side on at him, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes, lady Sango?"

"Shut up or my Hiraikotsu is going to collide with that thick skull of yours."

"Oh the pain, the pain of it all!" Miroku put a hand to his forehead and put his hands up as Sango growled and threatened to lift the boomerang off of her back.

"I yield!"

"Idiot." Shippo muttered.

"Can you get any slower, mutt?" Kouga jumped above Inuyasha and the Hanyou leapt to meet him and their fists met their targets.

"What's the matter, Kouga? Getting tired?" Inuyasha landed on the ground, wiping his bruised cheek. Kouga was rubbing his opposite cheek. "Not on your life!"

The two started fighting again, trading blows and sending dust everywhere. Kagome sneezed as the small particles drifted around her. She looked at the sky and gasped. The sun was almost gone!

"I have to go," she said urgently. "Sesshomaru said he'd be back at nightfall-"

"Please stay the night with us, Kagome." Sango pleaded to her. She'd been stuck with the group of males and needed another girl with her.

"Well-"

"Please!" Shippo tugged at her hair and she smiled.

"All right,"

X

X

X

Kagome told Rin and Jaken what she'd be doing but the toad-demon had told her that Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy. They left soon after. Kouga disappeared after saying his fare wells to Kagome and hitting Inuyasha once more for remembrance sake until the next time. The gang settled down next to the same stream but further down to where Kagome had been. The fire burned merrily, warming them all as they sat around it. Shippo and Kirara were curled up besides each other, fast asleep.

"Hey, Kagome, do you want to go to the hot spring that I found earlier on?" Sango asked her friend.

"Sure."

The two women stood up and grabbed the things they needed. Kagome took her yellow bag and slung it over her shoulder. She decided to leave the bow and arrows at the camp.

"Don't you follow us!" Kagome warned the two men.

"I'd love to!" Miroku started but Inuyasha put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kagome."

Kagome poked her tongue out at the half-demon and ran to catch up with Sango. They arrived at the hot spring in a matter of minutes and disrobed. Kagome stepped into the warm water and sighed as she sat down, the water reaching up to her neck.

"Why did you decide to leave us, Kagome?" Sango looked across at her.

"Inuyasha; he's hurt me too many times, Sango. I just needed some time away from him."

"But why with Sesshomaru?'

"Rin; the young girl, asked me to and he didn't say no so…"

"Won't he be looking for you?"

Kagome froze. She'd never even thought what he would do if she wasn't at the place he'd told her to stay it.

"I hope not. He's scary when he's angry."

"I know. But he hasn't tried to kill you yet?"

Kagome laughed. "I think I almost got killed today when I kept asking him where he was going."

Sango stared at her. "I'd be too nervous to have a conversation with him."

"He's OK when you get on his good side…I'm not really sure what that is."

The two women laughed, unaware that they were being watched. They finished up their conversation and got dressed.

"You feel that?" Sango asked. "A strong aura… is it Naraku?"

There was a soft, malevolent chuckle that sent shivers down both their spines.

"How did you guess?"

The two women spun around at the deep voice. There, standing under a near by tree was Naraku. It wasn't an imitation, it was the real him.

He wasn't wearing his baboon pelt. Instead he wore the dark blue clothes.

"Since when did you become a pervert, Naraku?" Sango hissed, groping blindly behind her for her boomerang.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sango. You aren't anything interesting." Naraku smirked and he switched his gaze to Kagome.

"You have the other half of the jewel. I'm very surprised you managed to collect that many."

Kagome gripped the jewel half in her hand that was attached to the necklace around her neck.

"You're not getting this, Naraku." Kagome growled. Naraku sprang forward. Sango jumped in front of Kagome to protect her but was knocked unconscious.

"Sango!" Kagome knelt down next to the Demon Slayer and glared up at Naraku as he towered over her.

"Hand it over." he said quietly, extending his hand expectantly.

"No! If you want it, come and get it!"

"Very well," Naraku picked her up by the throat and crushed her wind pipe so that her breathing was restrained. Kagome scratched at his hand but it was no use. His other hand was going for the jewel, until he looked past her and let her go, jumping backwards. She screamed, awaiting the impact with her eyes closed. But she fell into something soft instead. She opened her eyes and looked up into amber.

"Sesshomaru." she gasped.

X

X

X

**Review responses:**

**The.Silver.Hawk:**** Thank you for your review.**

**Rice-Ball247:**** Thank you. I'm glad you like it. But, no. I don't have a beta review. I edit them myself.**

**Taisho Touga:**** Thank you. I was unsure of how to spell her name.**

**My DearSesshy:**** Thanks a lot. I appreciate it that you did that.**

**Volurin:**** Please let me know on all spelling errors and miss pronunciation in further chapters.**

Until the next chapter….


	3. Midoriko

**Volurin:**** Hey guys. Sorry if I took too long. I've been busy with my two other stories that I have been writing for fictionpress. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha.**

X

X

X

The Taiyoukai had appeared out of nowhere and caught the young miko. Kagome touched the hands that were wrapped securely around her waist.

"Well, well if it isn't Sesshomaru." Naraku chuckled and stepped back a pace so that he was covered in shadows.

Sesshomaru released the miko and pushed her behind him, cracking his knuckles as his nails started to glow green as the attack Dokkasou got ready to be used.

"Naraku, remove yourself from this immediate area." the Demon Lord said in his usual cold tone.

"My dear, Sesshomaru, why must you always use violence?' Naraku queried, a small smile curving his lips. Sesshomaru leapt forward and swiped at the opposing half-demon. He managed to cut Naraku's cheek and the skin was already beginning to fester from the poison. Naraku growled and tentacles shot out at the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru avoided them with ease, slicing a few off Naraku's body as he did.

Kagome was frozen in shock.

_Had he come to save me? Or had he sensed Naraku's presence? I bet that he only came to kill Naraku. I'm nothing to him._

For some reason the thought saddened her. No one loved her except her only family. Kagome looked back at the Demon Slayer. She appeared to be awakening.

"Sango!" Kagome kneeled down by her friend again and helped her sit up. Sango wiped at her cheek, and blood stained her hand.

"He cut you with his claws and knocked you unconscious when you tried to protect me." Kagome said quietly, gratefully.

Sango smiled faintly at her friend, and then looked to the battle before them. "Sesshomaru? What's he doing here?"

"To kill Naraku." she wasn't going to mention that he had actually saved her. She'd thank him for it later unless…she was going to be in trouble for leaving! Inuyasha and Miroku appeared through the bushes.

"What the-" Inuyasha started, staring at his brother and Naraku as they fought.

"Naraku!" Miroku growled under his breath. The two ran forward to engage the enemy when a Kagura dropped down in front of them. Shippo and Kirara stopped besides the two women.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Inuyasha smirked and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

Kagura merely smiled. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

The whirl winds came down around them, separating the different battles. Inuyasha and Kagura started to fight.

"Kagome, Naraku must be here for the jewel," Miroku said in a low tone. "You'd best go to the well and back to your own time."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Sango agreed with the monk.

"For once he's being sensible. But he's right, Kagome. Inuyasha will come and get you when the coast is clear."

She had no chance to argue when she was pushed towards the cat-demon. Kagome sighed and got up onto the two-tails back.

"Take me to the well, Kirara."

Kirara growled at Naraku silently before jumping up into the air and flew in the direction of the well.

X

X

X

Kagome moaned as she finally climbed over the top of the well. She was back in her own time. She checked her watch. 6.15pm. It worried her. She'd left when the battle was in full swing. She hoped that everything was all right.

X

X

X

Three days passed and Inuyasha hadn't come to collect her. Kagome sighed as she tried to pay attention to her maths teacher. Maths. The most boring subject in her life and she was stuck in it for the next hour! Hojo, who had just been moved to her maths class, glanced at her with a smile. Kagome ignored it. Her three friends sat besides her.

"Kagome! Hojo's staring at you again."

Kagome sighed. "I know."

"I heard that he's…umm…he's planing to ask you out today."

Kagome reflexively gripped her desk. Her knuckles turned white. Her surprise was barely concealed.

"Please tell me you're not serious." Kagome hissed under her breath.

"I'm dead serious, Kagome. You should accept when he asks you! You're perfect for him!"

"Why don't you go out with him?" Kagome huffed.

"I would if I could." her friend muttered.

X

X

X

Kagome hastily shoved her books into her locker and slung her yellow bag over her shoulder.

_Completely empty._

"Kagome!"

_Just when I thought I could escape in time. Luck never works in my favour._

Unwillingly, she turned towards the male walking swiftly towards her.

"Hi, Hojo." she tried to sound as bright as possible.

"Hi…can we talk?" he glanced around at the students walking past them. "How about I walk you home?"

"Sure."

_T__his is not my day._

X

X

X

The two walked along the street of a busy intersection in the direction of the shrine.

"Eh…Kagome?" Hojo said hesitantly.

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Er…umm…have you got a boy friend yet!" he blurted out. Kagome stared at him and then she remembered what she'd been told in maths but she answered too quickly. "Nope."

_Damn! Why do I remember something when it's already too late?_

Hojo grabbed her hand and they both stopped walking. "Kagome, will you be my girl friend?"

Even though she knew she had it coming she was shocked. It felt like a nuclear bomb had just been set off around them.

"I….uh…." she decided she could always dump him. "OK."

Hojo grinned. "Great! How about we go to the movies tonight to celebrate?"

They were standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the shrine.

"OK." Kagome smiled weakly. Hojo swept in and kissed her on the cheek quickly before turning around and walking away.

"See you at seven!" he called over his shoulder. Kagome put a hand to her cheek where he had kissed her. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. No one had ever kissed her. But Hojo? She had never considered him to be the one to do that. Inuyasha's image ran through her mind and she clenched her hands into fists as she walked up the steps. Just once, she wanted to be kissed lovingly. Not a quick peck on the cheek but on the mouth - a full, passionate kiss. She sighed and climbed the last step and proceeded over to the house. Never did it occur to the young miko that later on she would meet her one true love and together they would complete the prophecy that would soon be revealed.

X

X

X

Kagome rarely went out and when she did it was never with a boy. She had dressed into blue jeans and a warm, black jumper with a singlet underneath. She put her mobile in her small red purse and ruffled her hair a bit so that it fell around her face.

"Much better." she murmured. She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Sota asked as he stepped in front of her. Kagome sighed just as the door bell rang.

"Why don't you find out yourself and open the door?" She suggested indifferently, staying at the foot of the stairs as her younger brother walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Hojo with a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat.

_Flowers? Wasn't that nice of him…maybe I will learn to like Hojo as much as he likes me…_

Sota blinked and then started laughing. Hojo stared at him. Kagome walked over and he handed her the flowers with a small smile.

"For you,"

Kagome smiled warmly; it wasn't fake - it was real. "Thanks, Hojo."

The two walked out, leaving Sota still laughing with an unexplained bouquet in his hand. Kagome had just put it into his hand and he unconsciously had held onto it.

He abruptly stopped and stared at it. "Who put this in my hand?"

X

X

X

Kagome took her seat in one of the red cinema chairs and sighed at the softness of it. Hojo sat on her right. The movie started but Kagome's attention was distracted. Her thoughts kept drifting to Inuyasha and then…Sesshomaru. Her mind halted. Sesshomaru?_ Why am I thinking of him? I must be crazy!_ _But it's hard not to miss them. Stupid, Inuyasha. Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Kirara. Oh hell! Maybe even Naraku if I'm in a dark mood. I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing now?_

"Kagome?"

She turned her head to look at her supposing date. "What?"

"Just wondering what you're thinking about. You had a dazed expression on your face."

"I did?" she blushed and looked back at the screen. The movie was about demons. It made her think about something very funny.

_I can just imagine it!__ Everyone's in the movie cinema: Inuyasha and Kouga throwing popcorn at each other, Kirara perching on top of Sango's head, while Sango and Miroku held each others hands. Sesshomaru would be sitting away from all the ruckus, actually paying attention to the movie. Naraku would be waiting to start a fight right up the back._

_Wow that would be cool!_

All of a sudden Kagome heard a voice inside her head.

_Young miko_.

Light flashed before her eyes and the environment around her blurred and changed completely. Now she was sitting on grass. Flowers dotted the ground around her. The sky was pleasant and the sun radiated warmth that was neither too hot nor too cold.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked herself and stood up. It was then that she noticed the still figure of a beautiful women standing across from her.

She immediately recognised her as the long deceased priestess. "Midoriko!"

The older woman smiled. "Yes, child, it is I."

Kagome frowned. "Aren't you dead?" She didn't mean to be rude but literally she was dead!

Midoriko laughed and the sound sent a calming aura through the younger priestess.

"As long as the jewel of four souls exists I can exist as a spirit but yes technically I am dead." she said coolly.

"Ummm…" Kagome searched her mind for a coherent question. "Did you bring me here?"

"Yes, I did. You are the keeper of one half of the sacred jewel, are you not?"

Kagome nodded and waited as Midoriko seemed to be thinking of a way to explain why she was here.

"I brought you here to tell you something of great importance. Long ago there was a saying that told of the jewel of four souls. It is said that the jewel itself holds life in its existence. This is very true."

Kagome gasped and touched the jewel around her neck. "You're saying that without this jewel…the world wouldn't exist?"

"No, child. Not the world, but life itself. Without the jewel the world and the galaxy would still continue as if nothing was amiss. However, life wouldn't exist if it were not here. If that jewel wasn't here, you and I wouldn't exist."

Kagome gasped. "But-but what about God?"

Midoriko sighed briefly. "His existence is false. Beings and animals alike were created from the essence of the jewel itself. But that is a story that I do not have the time to tell. Kagome," she said softly. "There was also a prophecy. If the jewel were ever to break, it was only a matter of time before it completely disappeared. If the jewel is not put back together in the next three years it will disappear." she held up a hand to stop Kagome's sudden urge to interrupt. "Of course, there is a way to counter act it. Fix the jewel and return it to its natural power."

"Natural power?" Kagome echoed. It was very had for her to keep track of everything that Midoriko was saying but it stayed in her mind.

Midoriko nodded. "Yes, the jewel is not at its ultimate power, yet. When it does it will not disappear as such but rather evaporate and join with life. There is only one person that can do this. The prophecy had said that a human girl was destined to restore the jewel back to its ultimate power."

Kagome stood stock still as Midoriko uttered one word.

"You,"

Her whole mind stopped and then was a blur of thoughts and feelings.

_How can this be true?!_

X

X

X

**Volurin:**** I hope that made things a bit clearer. Sorry if I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger but I need rest. Lol. Let me know on errors. Thanks.**


	4. A prophecy revealed

**Volurin:**** Sorry I took so long. The chapters will be updated quicker now. I had problems with my pc so I wasn't able to go on. Oh and by the way. In the previous chapter I wrote God didn't exist. I only wrote that for something different. I myself am Christian and believe in him 100 percent. Please don't be offended! He is real!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha.**

X

X

X

Kagome put her foot down. No way could such a prophecy exist nor have anything to do with her.

"There must be mistake!" Kagome stuttered nervously. "I can't be that girl!'

"There are no mistakes in this prophecy, Kagome. You are that girl and that is something you are just going to have to accept."

Kagome sighed and unwillingly lifted her fiery gaze to the priestess. "What do I have to do?"

Midoriko smiled warmly. "First you must bond with your soul mate. Then he will help you defeat Naraku and restore the jewel to its natural power."

"Woah! Back up a bit here!" Kagome held her hands out in front of her as though she was trying to stop traffic. "Soul mate? You've got to be kidding me."

Midoriko's eyes glittered with amusement. "No, I'm not _kidding_ you. I am being serious. You cannot do this without the help of your soul mate."

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms, not really understanding the full extent of a soul mate. "So who is my soul mate?"

If possible, Midoriko's lips curved into an evil smile. "You will find out soon enough. But I will give you a clue."

The priestess stepped forward and placed an elegant hand on the jewel half and muttered something under her breath. The jewel glowed and then went back to normal.

'The jewel will glow when you are near your soul mate. However since I'm feeling so nice today I will give you yet another clue. You will not get along very well."

Kagome's thoughts flashed immediately to Inuyasha. "Say what!"

"Fare well, young one."

Midoriko and the environment around her blurred and faded until she was looking at the movie screen with her hand held out. She quickly dropped it to her lap and risked a nervous glance to Hojo.

"You're awake! You fell asleep." he muttered. Kagome blushed bright red and stared at her shoes. "Sorry,"

"It's OK. I probably should have got tickets to a better movie." Hojo said cheerfully. Kagome couldn't help but admire him. He wasn't pessimistic like Inuyasha and not a complete ass like Sesshomaru. But he didn't have the exact personality that she wanted and he wasn't cute enough. Her thoughts betrayed her once again as they drifted to the Demon Lord in a very revealing Speedo.

_Damn! Why am I getting those weird tho__ughts about him? I really need to see a phycologist. _

The movie ended and Kagome sighed in relief as they stepped out of the theatre.

"Thanks, Hojo." she said to him as they started to walk back to the shrine.

"No problem, Kagome." he placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Kagome still didn't get it. She didn't feel a thing, no emotion what so ever. Uh-oh. School tomorrow.

_Oh no! If they find out I'm going out with Hojo I'm going to be the news of the week!_

Kagome didn't even notice as four men started to walk behind them.

"Kagome, walk faster." Hojo uttered and grabbed her arm. She looked back and her eyes went wide. Four men were following them and they stared back at her. They started to run.

"Run, Kagome!" Hojo pushed her ahead of him and turned to face the men but was immediately brought down by the one in the lead.

"Hojo!" Kagome yelled and made sure that the men left him alone. "Hey you ugly freaks!"

The men turned to her and she taunted them. "Leave him alone. It's me you want isn't it? Well if you want me, you're going to have to come and get me!"

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she took off at a fast run down the street with the men behind her. It was then that she made the biggest mistake of her life and turned down an alley that led to a dead end.

_Uh-oh._

With deliberate slowness she turned around to face the men that were moving closer. And then they came forward, one knocked her to the ground and pinned her there.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed, kicking her legs up to try and hit one of them. She scored one in the nose since he'd been bending down.

Kagome winced as the man on top of her slapped her across the face. "If you don't shut up I'm going to do that again." he bent over her, his horrid breath on her face.

Kagome gagged and wriggled as he got a pocket knife out of his trousers and was about to rip her clothes off when she let out a shrill scream. "Sesshomaru!"

It was as though she had been on auto-pilot and called the first name that had come to mind. But why him of all people!

A ball of white light raced around the corner and stopped a few feet behind the frozen men. The white ball materialized into the form of a man. Kagome gasped as the jewel around her neck started to glow an iridescent pink.

_No way! He's my soul mate!_

Sesshomaru didn't know what had overcome him. One minute he'd been standing next to the well and the next he had had a strange feeling that was telling him to go down the well. He followed his feelings and jumped out of the well and walked over to the miko's house when he heard his name being screamed as though she was right next to him. He had raced to her location and now here he stood in all his demon glory.

Kagome couldn't believe it. He had come and he was her soul mate? Oh was he going to get angry when he heard about this. The men had never seen a demon before in their life so of course they had no idea how dangerous one could be. Sesshomaru couldn't stop the growl that rumbled in his chest as he saw how the male on Kagome was seated or the fact that he was on her anyway!

_How dare this insignificant human! This young girl does not deserve this._

"Get off of her." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice, his expression set in a cold mask of stone.

_If looks could kill_ suddenly ran through the man's mind and he got off of the girl only to pick her up and hold her close to him.

"Sesshomaru! Get this creep off of me! Please!" her brown orbs sparkled with fear. The desperation in her voice sent the deadly Taiyoukai into action. With agility too fast for her eyes, Sesshomaru had knocked the other three men out. Wait… It was then that she noticed the blood oozing out of their throats and the blood on his nails.

_Can't he ever be civilized?_

"You have one last chance to release her." Sesshomaru said quietly, flexing his claws. The smell of blood was drifting around him and it made his beast rise. Kagome didn't miss the tint of red in his amber eyes, and trembled in fear.

Sesshomaru darted around Kagome and knocked the man unconscious. He wasn't dead.

"Y-you came!" Kagome stuttered nervously as he gazed at the dead bodies without a hint of emotion. His beast had settled back down.

"I wonder if my pitiful brother has started making a list on how many times he's had to save you himself?" he said in a smooth tone.

"Hey! I resent that!" she gasped as the jewel started to glow even brighter as the demon approached.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow shot up in question.

"Eh…" she started. How could she tell him she met with Midoriko and that he was her soul mate? She didn't want to believe it herself and her answer came out in a rush, "Youaremysoulmate."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose higher. Even with his incredible hearing he hadn't understood a word that she had said. "Would you mind repeating that? You were blabbering."

"I was not blabbering!" she breathed in deeply. "You are my soul mate. That's why it is glowing the way it is."

Sesshomaru's mask didn't drop and he merely looked at her as though she had gone insane. Kagome quickly explained everything to him. She exhaled in relief as she finished. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for saving me."

Sesshomaru only nodded and walked towards her. By instinct she backed up slightly until she was standing against the wall.

"Now, why did you disobey my orders…Kagome." her name rolled off his tongue and she barely concealed the shiver that ran down her spine.

"I - uh, well, Shippo wanted me to come back to the group and so did the others."

"Is my brother part of this?" his voice was cold.

Kagome looked up at him. Those amber eyes were much deeper than Inuyasha's. They drank her form in and the fear radiating through her body.

"He said he missed me." she said ever so quietly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and pulled her away from the wall. His arms wrapped around her waist and he took them back to the shrine. Kagome had lopped her arms around his neck without even noticing. _Oh damn! How did my arms get there? _

"Kindly remove yourself from my person." the Taiyoukai said. Kagome realised they were standing just outside the entrance to the well. She quickly untangled her arms and walked towards the house blushing like mad.

"And where might you be going?" his said from behind her.

She turned back to him and gestured to what she was wearing. "I can't exactly go like this back like this!'"

Sesshomaru took note of what she was wearing. It was so plain. The demon shook his head. "You have five minutes, and if you're not out in that amount of time I will come for you."

The dangerous note in his voice made her shiver right down to her toes. In a few seconds she was inside the house and sprinting up the stairs and into her room. She changed and quickly threw all her necessities into her yellow bag and sprinted back down.

"Bye mum, grandpa, Sota! Be back soon!"

Three heads peeked out of different rooms. Sota looked questioningly at his grandpa. "I didn't even know she'd come in."

X

X

X

**Volurin:**** I hope you liked it. Please let me know if there are any errors. Thanks.**


	5. Disbelief

**Volurin:**** Greetings. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy on fictionpress writing my other stories. Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha.**

X

X

X

Kagome sighed in exasperation as Rin and Jaken had their fifth fight that day. Her thoughts drifted away to a certain Demon Lord. Ever since last night he'd acted like nothing had happened. If anything he acted more cold and heartless than usual. Kagome frowned. Was it that bad that they were soul mates? Midoriko had said that her soul mate would help her through the challenges ahead but he definitely wouldn't lift a finger to do so.

_Why of all people does it have to be him! I mean, I'd put up with Ko__uga being my soul mate if I had to!_

Kagome sighed again, trying to repress the annoyed thoughts running like a train through her mind. Instead, she tried to focus on the brilliant background around them. The tall trees above them captured the afternoon rays and let it fall in flitters onto the ground. Waist high grass followed the group's movement as they walked through it. Kagome watched Sesshomaru walking a few metres in front of her. She was allowed to stare as long as no one noticed, wasn't she? The Taiyoukai's hair swayed lightly in the breeze out behind him. Nothing could look more majestic and aristocratic than the Lord of the West in all his demon glory. Without even comprehending what she was thinking her thoughts travelled to the first day she had met him. It so happens that she was well practised in emotional recall and brought back the emotions that had flooded her system the first day she had laid eyes on him. Her first impression or emotion had been the most common for all who met him: fear. At first it had been fear, and then it had grown to be mutual respect. Now…she wasn't so sure what it was. What would you call it if a Demon Lord told you he'd take care of you if his half-wit of a brother could not? A sense of compassion? Sincerity? Perhaps…he cares?

Kagome increased her pace to come up besides him, looking side ways at his face which was set in a stoic mask. Sesshomaru didn't even look at her or acknowledge the fact that she was there. No, he wouldn't care; he just had nothing better to do. Kagome looked away from him but his voice brought her back.

"Miko,"

Kagome looked around at him and she spoke before she could stop herself. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Kagome. Ka-go-me! Get it, got it, good!?"

_Uh-oh_.

Her breath left her in a wild gasp of surprise and shock as she found herself pinned against a tree with his hand wrapped around her throat.

"I will call you whatever I see fit. If you continue to correct me I will not be responsible for my actions if you get hurt. Is that understood?"

The whole time he was speaking her eyes didn't once stray from his. One thing she had never admitted to anyone but herself was that Sesshomaru was very attractive.

Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken watched the exchange with barely concealed interest. Sesshomaru glanced at them warningly and Jaken made a lot of noise to distract the dragon and the girl.

"Rin, let's play a game, shall we?"

Rin jumped up and down with joy, distracted from the scene before them. "Oh yes! Please, master Jaken! Let's play tag!" she stepped forward and poked the toad-demon in the head. "You're it!"

Rin ran off into the trees and Jaken followed her. Ah-Un growled softly to Sesshomaru and the Taiyoukai nodded. The dragon followed the other two into the woods.

Kagome's face was slowly turning purple from lack of oxygen and Sesshomaru automatically released her. She leaned against the tree for support and gasped as she felt his clawed hand hook under her chin and lift her face up.

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to soften slightly as he looked down at her. "Kagome,"

A shiver ran down her spine automatically as he spoke her name. There was a whoosh sound and Sesshomaru turned around quickly to knock the oncoming boomerang aside as though it was a mere insect. The Hiraikotsu swung back around and Sango caught it, sliding back in the grass slightly at the impact. Miroku stood beside her, Shippo and Kirara on either shoulder. Inuyasha emerged out of the trees with Kikyo at his side. No one could see Kagome behind Sesshomaru.

Kagome could see them though over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

_What's Kikyo doing with them?_ _Why are they attacking Sesshomaru?_

"He stopped the Hiraikotsu," Sango murmured, disbelief obvious in her tone.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Today is the day, Sesshomaru, where I send you off with your tail between your legs."

Kagome couldn't help the smile that flittered across her face at Inuyasha's threat. None of the Hanyou's dreams ever became a reality. Sesshomaru eyed his half-brother and send in his famous monotone. "Is this going to be a repeat of last time or are you going to back away?"

Inuyasha flinched; the beating he received last time from his sibling would never be forgotten.

"And," Sesshomaru continued with disgust and loathing plain in his voice, "This clay pot wench is back with you now? Ah, I see now, you wasted excuse for a half-breed, you mated her."

Any demon would be able to smell the stench of claim off someone and it was all over the dead priestess. Inuyasha snarled and his ears flattened against his head. Kagome was wide-eyed behind Sesshomaru. He'd mated with Kikyo?

_Inuyasha, how could you?_

Kagome moved out from behind Sesshomaru, her eyes glittering. Inuyasha straightened and gaped at her. Kikyo smirked and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered, lowering Tetsusaiga.

"Are you happy now, Inuyasha?" she said through gasps, trying very hard not to let the tears fall. "Are you happy to know how many times you have hurt me? How many times you said you loved me and you hadn't meant it?"

In seconds her mood had gone from pleasant to feeling utterly heart broken. But, she felt no resentment to Inuyasha, only Kikyo.

Inuyasha stepped forward but Kikyo held him back. "My love, you love me, not my reincarnation."

Sesshomaru switched his gaze from Inuyasha and the gang to the miko a few feet from him, his soul mate. Kagome had also told him something else of what Midoriko had told her. The ancient priestess had said that he should look out for her when no one else would. This was one of those situations. Kagome flinched as Kikyo turned towards her. "Inuyasha is mine, Kagome. If you do not realise that you must be a fool-"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo glared at Kikyo. Kirara hissed, the hair around her neck rising in anger.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Silence, wench. You have no right to speak to Kagome in such a disrespectful manner."

Kagome stared at the demon. Was he standing up for her? Kikyo was shocked into silence before she could continue her criticism. Inuyasha snapped out of his temporary daze. "Shut up, you bastard! Don't talk to Kikyo like that!"

The two brothers engaged and the fight began. Kagome kept out of the way, the battle separated her from going over to talk to Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

_He mated her. I still can't believe it. I still love him! Stupid Kagome!_

Kouga appeared on the scene and seeing Kagome alone with the protectors fighting each other, he took his chance.

"Kouga!" Kagome said in surprise.

"My dear Kagome," Koga took hold of her hands. "Come with me."

Before she could even open her mouth to answer the wolf-demon had swept her up into his arms and started running away from the battle.

_These days I'm starting to become a D.I.D._

X

X

X

Sesshomaru noticed when Kouga arrived and took hold of Kagome's hands. A strange feeling erupted inside him. A low growl rumbled in his throat but it was too low to be heard.

_How dare he touch, my Kagome._

My? Now where did that come from? As soon as Kouga vanished from sight, Sesshomaru brought Tokijin down hard against the handle of Tetsusaiga and swung it side ways. The sword flew from Inuyasha's hand and landed in the dirt. The Demon Lord held the point of his sword to the Hanyou's throat before he pivoted on his right foot and swung the sword in an arc directly toward Kikyo.

The Taiyoukai felt a grim satisfaction as the sword met dead flesh. Kikyo's piercing scream filled the valley followed by Inuyasha's roar of outrage. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and walked away.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha leapt at him in a blind rage. The Demon Lord avoided Inuyasha's fist and knocked him off his feet with a well placed kick. Inuyasha landed on his back with Sesshomaru's boot on his neck.

"Attacking from behind now, are we?" Sesshomaru looked down his nose at his brother. It was in his right to appear to be the dominant male. Inuyasha tried to dislodge his boot but Sesshomaru pressed down harder, almost stopping his breathing. Kikyo's lifeless form lay on the ground a few feet from them, the souls fleeing her body to return to their original bodies. Sesshomaru's claws turned a fluorescent yellow and his whip lashed out at Kikyo's body. For a few seconds it appeared that nothing had happened until her body fell into a crumble of dust and bones.

"That," Sesshomaru hissed down at him. "Is for Kagome,"

X

X

X

Kagome didn't know what to say or do as Kouga put her down just inside the entrance to his pack's cave. The wolves barked at her and wagged their tails. The other wolf-demons weren't in the cave - now to turn on him for taking her without asking her permission. Well, he had, he just had to run off with her before the two demons knew about it.

"Kouga!" she addressed him and he flinched at her sharp tone. Tears were still evident in her eyes. "What was the big idea taking me without my permission?"

It was too much for Kagome. The whole reality of it all came crashing down on her and her shoulders shook as she stared to sob. Kouga didn't know how to handle upset women and watched in sympathy as she sank to the cave floor.

Kagome curled up into a ball and cried. She didn't expect any comfort to come from the wolf -demon but she did yearn it.

_I wish Sesshomaru was here._

It was stupid to avoid, she liked the demon and was comforted by his presence. She was afraid of him but he was her protector.

The jewel around her neck started to glow dully for a moment and that it was illuminating the whole cave.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered to the jewel. Kouga frowned as the pink light started to shine around her neck. What was she saying Sesshomaru for?

Kouga froze as he felt cold metal touch his neck. He glanced sideways to see Tokijin held to his throat by the Taiyoukai of the West.

"I am here, Kagome." Sesshomaru said quietly. His gaze left the wolf-demon for a fraction of a second to see Kagome look up from the ground and stare at him wide-eyed. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, he'd come to get her. He did have feelings for her. Maybe. Kagome staggered to her feet. "Sesshomaru…y-you came?"

The Demon Lord pushed Kouga away slowly with the tip of the sword until there was enough distance to satisfy him. He sheathed Tokijin in one fluid movement and turned his full attention to the miko rapidly approaching him.

_The poor creature. How could my idiot brother choose that clay pot over this pure little soul?_

Sesshomaru wouldn't ever say it out loud but he harboured some feelings for this mortal. She was attractive and very beautiful. Her long midnight blue hair, luscious curves and long slender legs. It didn't matter what her appearance was, it was her personality that had captured his interest in the first place. Now she came to him, he was her guardian, her anchor if she needed him. He really was getting soft with all these humans around him all the time. Kagome peered up at him, tears still running down her face. Sesshomaru reached out and using the pad of his thumb, he wiped the tears away.

"Hush, now." he said softly. Since when was Lord Sesshomaru capable of being this kind? Right now it was all Kagome wanted: kindness and sympathy. Without any heed of thought she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Kouga stared, completely shocked at what she had just done. Sesshomaru's mask didn't waver as he looked down at her; he had guessed that she was going to do that. Sesshomaru automatically encircled her in his arms and lifted her up bridal style. Kouga moved to stop him but Sesshomaru looked around slowly with his famous death glare.

"Don't move, wolf. I wouldn't want this woman to be upset if I accidentally poisoned you." his claws glowed green before fading back to normal. Kouga growled and watched the Demon Lord leave with Kagome in his arms.

X

X

X

**Volurin:**** Was it to your liking? I hope so. If any of you think Sesshomaru is being nice too soon let me know and I will get him to go back to being Ice lord, lol. Let me know of any spell mistakes or mispronunciation. Thanks. **


	6. Confessions of the cold hearted

**Volurin:**** Sorry I took so long. Thanks for the reviews you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's really sweet!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha.**

X

X

X

Naraku chuckled as he watched the mirror fade.

"Sesshomaru is a fool. Kanna, leave me."

The girl stood and left, glancing back at him with dead eyes. Naraku pulled the half of the jewel out of his robes and looked down at it. Perhaps he could use the miko to his advantage somehow, but to get her away from the dog would be a problem. Kagura entered and sat down cross legged a few feet from him, her eyes full of unconcealed hate.

"Glare at me all you want, Kagura. It won't get you anywhere." the Hanyou informed her in amusement.

Kagura's jaw clenched in acute restraint, she averted her eyes and stared at the timber floor boards, refusing to be criticized. Naraku stood and moved towards the exit of the room, the baboon pelt appearing on him.

"Come, Kagura, let us pay a visit to the half-breed."

_You're a half__-breed, too._ Kagura growled mentally.

X

X

X

Inuyasha stared at the ground where Kikyo's body had fallen; all that remained was a pile of bones and grave yard soil.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Miroku insisted, reaching out to grab his arm. "We must save Kagome."

Inuyasha rose from where he had been sitting and looked at Miroku, his eyes full of passionate determination.

_Yes, I must save my Kagome._

Naraku and Kagura watched in the shadows. "It seems like this is turning in my favour. Inuyasha will try to save her and Sesshomaru will fight him, then I will kill the miko." Naraku hissed, a cruel smile forming on his lips.

X

X

X

Kagome woke, feeling refreshed, yet sad. Sitting up she realised she was wrapped in silken sheets on a queen-sized bed. The carpet was a rich gold, like melting caramel; the curtains were exactly the same. A walking robe was situated on the other side of the room, along with a dressing table and an elegant standing mirror. Kagome sighed in relief; she was still wearing her clothes. But, where was she? The last thing she remembered was Sesshomaru carrying her out of Kouga's cave, and then she had heard and saw no more.

_Might as well find out where I am._

She crawled off the bed and stood up, heading towards the door. It opened before she reached it and she was thrown to the floor as Rin launched herself at her.

"Kagome! You're OK!" she said happily.

Kagome groaned slightly and managed to smile. "Yes."

_After all, it's only heart break_ she thought bitterly. Rin got off her and helped her up. "Come on, Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru is waiting to see you!"

_Somehow, I doubt that._

The image of when he came to her flashed through her mind; when she had jumped into his arms. Heat rose to her cheeks.

_Stupid__ Kagome,_

Rin led her down vast hallways, paintings of great demons passing them as they walked. The cool marble stone underneath their feet made a soft tap as they walked. Turning around a corner they came to a dinning hall. It was like no other Kagome had seen. Everything was perfect. Sesshomaru was sitting at the table (A/N- At the head of course), swiftly looking through scrolls and signing them with a flourish of his quill. He didn't even acknowledge them as they entered. A servant came forward and bowed to them, ushering them to their seats. Rin was made to sit on Sesshomaru's left where Kagome sat on his right.

Kagome started to frown with impatience, she'd been waiting five minutes and he hadn't spoken to her or Rin, although Rin was currently occupied with counting the amount of grapes she had on her plate.

Kagome cleared her throat to get his attention…nothing. She tried again. Still nothing. She made it loud so that it was completely obvious that she was annoyed. The Demon Lord continued writing but he spoke in a mocking tone. "Are you sick, miko?"

Kagome glared at him, wanting him to look up and meet her gaze, yet he didn't.

"No, I am not sick. I've been trying to ask you something yet you continue to pretend I don't exist."

Sesshomaru stopped writing and stacked the scrolls into a neat pile; a servant came forward and took them away with a hasty bow to the lord. Sesshomaru rose and walked towards the exit of the dining hall.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kagome shouted and stood up, knocking her chair over as she did. The servants who were standing against a wall gasped and whispered to each other. Anyone that spoke to lord Sesshomaru that way was sure to suffer a painful death. Sesshomaru turned. "Pick that up."

The very tone of his voice made her obey, but just before it was standing upright she realised that he had no control over her. Without thought she let the chair tumble to the floor with a loud crash.

Lifting her head defiantly she said, "No, you pick it up."

The servants turned and fled out of the hall, fearing the worst. Sesshomaru's mask didn't waver as he advanced on her. Kagome stood her ground and tried not to cower as he towered over her.

"If you continue to embarrass me in my own home, you won't live very long."

Kagome smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that a fact? I'd like to see you try, _Lord _Sesshomaru."

Seeming quite pleased with herself she turned and started to walk away when his voice stopped her.

"Midoriko may stop me from killing you, but that doesn't mean I can't punish you."

Kagome swung around, eyes wide, regretting everything she had said. Punishment? What did this punishment imply? A naughty thought crossed her mind and she blushed as red as a tomato. Sesshomaru noticed her reactions and was surprised when he sniffed the air…she was aroused? She considered the punishment sexual. Sesshomaru growled automatically in disapproval.

"W-what do you mean?"

His claws glowed green and he held them an inch away from her neck, whispering in her ear. "Embarrass me like that again and you _will_ have serious _injuries_."

Without another word he stepped away and swept from the hall. Kagome could imagine thunder clouds above his head.

_I didn't even get my questions answered!_

Rin waved enthusiastically at her and ran out of the hall. Kagome sighed. Now what? A tiger-demon walked over to her and bowed. "My lady,"

_My lady? Wow, this tiger is cute!_

The tiger-demon was cute, but in no comparison to the mighty Sesshomaru. His hair was a bright auburn, his eyes were slightly slanted, and the irises were mere slits, red in colour. Two fangs poked out of either side of his mouth as he smiled at her. He had one red stripe on either cheek and the imprint of a tiger on his forehead. He was wearing a silver kimono with red roses as symbols. Last but not least, his orange tail poked out from underneath his kimono.

This was a full fledged demon and Kagome hastily stepped away from him. "No need to call me that. I'm not royalty." she said quietly.

The tiger-demon smirked. "You are Sesshomaru's soul mate. That is the equality of royalty."

Kagome gaped at him. Did everyone know?

"Well I forbid you to say it!" she said confidently. "Call me Kagome."

The tiger bowed again, "Tis a pleasure to meet you, fair Kagome. My name is Muro, Lord of the East."

Alarms started going off in her head. A Lord! The Lord of the East! Wow!

Kagome smiled sheepishly and curtsied clumsily. Muro chuckled quietly and offered her his arm. "Come, we shall go on a leisurely walk."

Kagome took his arm and he led her out of the hall and out of the castle into a vast garden with various types of flowers.

Above them Sesshomaru looked down at them from his bedroom balcony. His eyes locked onto Muro. The Lord of the East had been his best friend for years now but seeing him with Kagome made his beast rise and growl viscously.

Kagome marvelled at all the different types of flowers before looking back at her companion.

"My Lord Muro, do you know how long I have been here by any chance?"

"Yes, you've been asleep for two days; it seems the ordeal took too much energy out of you. Sesshomaru-" Kagome wondered why he didn't put the Lord before it, "-has been besides you, trying to help you mentally - a lot of damage has been done. He has sworn to kill his brother for what he has done to you."

The mention of the Hanyou made her chest contract painfully and she whimpered, clutching the tiger for support.

Sesshomaru leapt down off the balcony. It was a twenty-foot jump which was an easy task for him to accomplish. He arrived besides them, swinging Kagome up into his arms.

"She must have been hurt, very hurt." Muro said softly to the Taiyoukai as they walked back into the castle.

"Extremely," Sesshomaru answered in his monotone. "And it will only get worse."

Muro raised an eyebrow. "If she's kept away from that brother of yours then I don't understand how it could get worse."

"By the mere memory of Kikyo,"

"Ah, the dead priestess; you killed her?"

"Yes."

Muro left down a different corner and called after him. "Make sure you don't hurt her as well, Sesshomaru."

(A/N- Kagome fainted just as Sesshomaru picked her up)

X

X

X

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru's scent to Kouga's cave and walked in without permission.

"Oh look, it's Inutrasha. What do you want, mutt face?" Kouga snapped at him, the wolves behind him bared their fangs.

Kirara sprang forward and transformed, roaring at the wolves, the canines whined and hid behind rocks.

Kouga sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Inuyasha just looked at him. Kouga studied him curiously; the arrogance from his gold eyes had gone, replaced with a longing that might never be granted.

Sango and Miroku put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"Kagome was here. Where did Sesshomaru take her?" Miroku asked.

Kouga blanched, "As if that mutt would tell me!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught Sesshomaru's scent again. "Never mind. We have our heading."

The gang left, leaving Kouga confused.

"Why is it always me?

X

X

X

Kagome opened her eyes. She was in the same room as before but this time she wasn't alone. Sesshomaru was standing next to the far side wall, watching her with his amber eyes. They stared at each other. Kagome refused to break the silence but his stare made her do so.

"What happened?"

"You fainted; due to the over-mounting stress caused by Inuyasha." Kagome winced at the sound of his name and Kikyo's image flashed through her mind. She grabbed the nearest thing in her reach, which happened to be a vase. The vase shattered into pieces as it collided with a wall. Kagome sobbed, bringing her legs up to her chest and rocked back and forth.

"How?" she whispered, distraught. "How could he betray me with that - that…dead…woman. I thought I meant everything to him. Maybe I was being selfish. Maybe I _am_ selfish."

Tears ran down her cheeks, her chest was hurting more than ever and nothing stopped it. She jumped as she felt someone else's weight push down on the bed. She looked up into amber eyes.

"Kagome," he said softly, for some reason it felt easy to be nice to her. "You are not selfish. If anything, Kikyo was selfish. You must realise that you will have to forget Inuyasha, he should mean nothing to you. He has betrayed you too many times-"

"Stop it," Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru ignored her. He needed her to get annoyed or angry so that she would get rid of her anger and sorrow.

"-yet you forgive him as though it was the first time. Inuyasha never cared for you more than a friend-"

"You're lying!"

"-he gave Kikyo his full attention. Whenever you were asleep he would go and see her. Even now where she rots further into the earth he still cares for her."

Kagome screamed in anguish and her miko energy flared from her outstretched hand and bounced off the shield that Sesshomaru had conjured and smashed into a wall creating a huge hole. Kagome launched herself at him, nails ready to scratch. They both fell to the floor, Kagome straddling his waist. He held her hands away from him to avoid getting scratched. She screamed at him. He was sure his ears would bleed if she didn't stop soon. In a quick movement he rolled them over and he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground with his weight. Kagome struggled endlessly, screaming at him to get off of her.

Sesshomaru held her wrists above her head on the floor so that she was unable to attack him.

"Stop it." he growled at her and her screaming abruptly stopped. Her chocolate brown orbs shined with unshed tears. The very sight of her made his heart clench. What was wrong with him? Did he have feelings for her? Yes, he did.

_She may be a hu__man but she has the heart of a Demoness, a pure hearted person. I am her protector, her soul mate; it is my duty to help her. Inuyasha…I will kill you the next time I see you for what you did to my Kagome!_

Before he could change his mind he bent down and pressed his lips ever so softly against hers, thinking of what Muro had said he whispered, "I will never hurt you."

X

X

X

**Volurin:**** Oh cliffhanger. Fun, eh?**


	7. Stubborness in its prime

**Volurin:**** Sorry I took so long. I have been having bad pains in my head and back leaving me unable to even go near the computer. Deepest apologies. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha.**

X

X

X

Shippo glared at Inuyasha's back as they walked slowly down the path through the mountains, away from Kouga's cave.

_I will never forgive you for what you did to Kagome, Inuyasha. Never!_

The young Kitsune sniffed and ran off ahead of the group, ignoring the shouts from Sango and Miroku. He had to get back to Kagome; after all, she was practically his mother.

"I'm coming, Kagome." he whispered, wiping away tears.

X

X

X

Kagome sighed and let her muscles relax in the warm hot spring. After that little…incident with Sesshomaru she had left to gather her emotions. It wasn't like him to go and kiss someone like that! It made her stomach do little flips as to what he had said.

"_I will never hurt you."_

Kagome pondered that one sentence over and over again in her head. Did that mean he would be nice? No, it definitely wouldn't lead to that. She touched her lips unconsciously; she could still feel his lips against hers.

_I wouldn't even think that Sesshomaru would have that kind of emotion in him to do that…oh well, oh wait!!! He's the first guy that's ever kissed me on the mouth!_

Kagome cursed under her breath, knowing very well that a maid was standing outside the door.

_Damn it! I think I'm beginning to like him, but…Inuyasha…_

It was stupid. Utterly stupid to still like the half-breed. How many times had he betrayed her?

Kagome sighed again; it would be a long time before she ever accepted a boy into her heart again. But, the first hurdle was overcoming the last remains of the love she still held for Inuyasha. It was cruel. Sesshomaru shouldn't have said those things to her, yet she felt like weight had been lifted off of her with that outburst.

With one final sigh she got out of the spring and wrapped herself in a white towel. The maid ushered her through the hall, making her hide in dark corners when the demons came past. To see an almost naked female would certainly create problems. Muro passed. Kagome was well hidden but the tiger youkai turned his head in her direction and smirked before continuing down the hall and out of sight.

Sizuna, the maid, sighed in relief, quickly ushering Kagome into the room ahead of them and shutting the door.

"That was close, my Lady." she uttered quietly.

Kagome smiled kindly. "Please don't call me that. I know I'm Sesshomaru's soul mate but I don't have to be highly treated."

Sizuna tried to argue but gave up. "As you wish La- Kagome,"

Kagome smiled again at the female wolf-demon. "See? It's not that hard, is it?"

The door was flung open and Rin rushed in. "Lunch is ready! Lord Sesshomaru is having a few guests today!"

Kagome groaned as another maid came in, carrying a garment of red silk. Rin was wearing a cute kimono, yellow in colour with small silver flowers adorning its fabric.

"Rin you look so adorable!" Kagome squealed and bent down, hugging the little girl. Rin giggled.

"Lord Sesshomaru picked it out for me, and he picked yours out, too."

Kagome let the maids dress her into the extravagant material and as a bonus; she got her hair done, too. When she looked into the mirror she gasped. It wasn't her. The dress was a perfect fit; it revealed her shoulders and not too much cleavage but enough to make the males look. It was definitely a corset, the way the top made a V to her waist. The skirt was flared so that it hugged her legs yet still gave her enough room to walk. Running would be impossible.

_I bet Sesshomaru had thought of that._

Her hair had been put into curls running right down her back with red ribbons in it to match her dress.

"Come on, Kagome!" Rin grabbed her hand enthusiastically and they hurried out of room. Kagome looked over her shoulder to the wolf Demoness. "Hey, Sizuna! Hopefully I come back alive!"

Sizuna laughed. "Just make sure if any of the males try anything that Sesshomaru can see you."

Kagome grinned at her and walked down the hall with Rin talking excitedly. The doors to the main hall opened for them and Kagome paled.

"Rin," she whispered down at the girl. "I thought you said _a few_ people?"

This was not a few. This was more than fifty! The demons and Demonesses talked amongst themselves, laughing and gesturing to Muro and Sesshomaru who stood on the far side above the crowd next to two thrones.

The announcer besides the two girls cleared his throat. "Miss Rin and Lady Kagome." the hall turned its attention to the two entering, the voices quietened until the only sound was the tap of Kagome's heels as she walked towards the crowd. Rin ran, literally ran off ahead of her to Jaken who stood next to a wall. Kagome was left alone. Taking a deep breath she walked into the crowd that parted for her. The Demonesses whispered things to each other, shooting death looks at her. The demons eyed her curiously, some were more confident to smile at her. Others were planing something for later. Kagome had to hide the shiver that threatened to expose her.

Of all times she wished she was in Sesshomaru's arms, away from the creeps giving her desiring looks.

Sesshomaru and Muro watched her enter. The tiger youkai admired her beauty and frowned as demons gave her looks.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was preparing to kill all the males that dared look at her like that. If it weren't for keeping the peace in the land he would have rejected this ceremony in the first place! Of course, it was necessary to do so.

_How beautiful she looks. T__he dress suits her better than I had hoped._

His gaze flickered to the Lord of the North and then to The Lord of the South with his mate. The Lord of the North would be troublesome without a mate. The Taiyoukai could already see the eagerness in the young demons eyes as he looked at Kagome. It was folly. That damned snake youkai shouldn't have been given the title to lead an estate so early in his life. And now, in the ceremony they have to have every ten years, he was here, eyeing Sesshomaru's own soul mate!

His beast rose automatically and raised its hackles.

_If he tries anything then we will kill him, _his beast hissed.

_No, that would cause the next war. _Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she finally walked up the steps to the dais where her soul mate and his best friend stood. Muro smiled and nodded to her as she walked up the last of the steps. Kagome smiled back and stopped at Sesshomaru's side, turning to face the crowd.

Sesshomaru leant towards her and said quietly. "Do not go anywhere unaccompanied."

Kagome glanced at the crowd, understanding what he meant. "Don't worry; I wasn't even thinking about doing that."

Sesshomaru hid a smile and just before he looked back at the crowd gathered below them he added one more thing. "By the way, you look beautiful, Kagome."

The miko blushed. Sesshomaru stepped forward, the coldness in his eyes plain for all to see.

"Greetings, to you all. As is custom that we meet every ten years to renew the contract written centuries ago by our ancestors." he gestured to the ancient parchment sitting idly on a desk next to the stair case. "May all the Lords, Ladies and Warlords step forward to sign. I myself have already done so."

The talking started up again and soft music started to play. Couples that didn't need to sign the contract started to dance. Kagome gasped at how dignified the dancing was.

Sesshomaru walked down the steps and was immediately surrounded by a group of eager Demonesses. Kagome watched them, feeling something close to resentment rise up in her. The Demonesses were all very beautiful.

Muro stepped over to her and followed her gaze. "Jealously is a sin." he informed her with a small smile.

Kagome stiffened and recovered her composure. "Jealous? Who said I was jealous?"

"Emotions tend to make themselves known in a humans sent and on their features."

Kagome blushed angrily and glared at the Demoness that took Sesshomaru away to dance.

Muro patted her arm. "Do not worry. It is normal for him to dance with a few. It's common courtesy. You are inclined to do the same." he added with a slightly annoyed tone.

Kagome saw the a few individual males looking in her direction. "Uh-uh, no way! I am not going anywhere near those demons."

Muro chuckled. "Sesshomaru will come for you himself soon."

Kagome gaped at him for a minute before going down the steps as fast as her dress would allow. No way would she dance with Sesshomaru. She might do something she might regret! A demon was rapidly approaching her; before any others could he offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance?" his voice was young, yet attractive - nothing like Sesshomaru and Muro, of course. Kagome nodded and took his hand. He twirled her around for a few seconds before bringing her into his chest. Alarm bells immediately went off in her head. Too close! It wasn't necessary to be this close when dancing!

"I would never have believed you were a human." he said softly. Kagome jumped as he swung them around, getting further and further away from the crowd.

"Er…OK." she said slowly. Kagome looked for help. Muro was still standing next to the dais but he wouldn't be able to see them since this damned demon had just swung them behind a pillar!

"You are very beautiful." he whispered in an enticing tone.

Kagome couldn't help but blush, her voice quiet. "Thank you."

For a minute she thought he was going to let her go, and then he obviously changed his mind.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Sesshomaru's warning had left her mind completely. He wasn't doing anything yet so what was wrong with a walk?

"OK."

With an arm still around her waist, he led them out of the hall.

X

X

X

Muro looked around the hall for Kagome but couldn't see her anywhere; his suspicion became clear when he noticed the Lord of the North was missing as well.

Without another thought he jumped the twelve stairs and landed next to Sesshomaru. A few Demonesses inched closer to the tiger but he bared his fangs and they skittered away.

"Muro?" Sesshomaru questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Kagome has gone. That snake must have taken her out."

For a few seconds no emotion appeared on the Taiyoukai's face, but then his eyes flashed red and he swept from the hall. Muro stayed behind to reassure the guests that nothing was wrong. Muro turned in the direction that Sesshomaru had left.

"I hope that snake knows what he's in for if he touches Kagome."

X

X

X

Kagome eyed the demon cautiously as he towed her through the halls.

"Where are we going?"

Rinox, Lord of the North, looked down at her. "No where in particular."

The further they walked the more nervous Kagome got. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't do anything to one of the Lord's. But she could stall him if help was coming. By reflex she checked behind her and made a face. No one was there.

_I guess they changed their minds and I'm not that important anymore._

Rinox turned and went down a corridor that Kagome hadn't seen before and walked into a room. It was at the opposite end of the castle. The room was old and grimy with dust and spider webs littering the floor. Old pieces of furniture were covered by white blankets turned brown by the amount of dust and dirt. Kagome now realized what he was intending and hit herself three times on the head, cursing.

"How could I have been so stupid!" she hissed to herself and he stared at her with an amused expression.

"So, you're Sesshomaru's soul mate?"

"That is _Lord_ Sesshomaru to you, snake, and yes, I am," she growled. He had no right! He may be a Lord but he sure was an ass!

Rinox glared at her and hit her across the face. The force of the impact sent her staggering back; she touched her cheek and pulled her hand back to see blood. He had used his claws to make three painful marks.

X

X

X

Sesshomaru hurried down the hallways, past servants that cowered back in fear. He could smell the youkai and Kagome. He followed the sent to the oldest part of the castle and rocked back on his heels as he smelt blood - her blood. His eyes flashed red and he raced down the hallway, sliding to a halt at the door and jumped up, smashing it to pieces with a well aimed quick in the centre. Rinox swung around, his eyes going wide with fear as he saw the Taiyoukai in the door way. Kagome gaped at Sesshomaru as he ran his gold eyes over her and spotted the claw marks. A low growl rumbled in his chest and he approached the young Lord. The snake youkai stepped away.

"You're a disgrace to the demon population." Rinox was stalling, but he had a point. Sesshomaru was doing what Inuyasha used to before he lost both Kagome and Kikyo. The Taiyoukai was harbouring feelings for a human and that was a disgrace to demons.

"You dare to accuse me of that? I do not care for this mortal," his voice was cold and his eyes gave away nothing. "What annoys me is that you dare to dishonour a guest in my own home."

Rinox knew the fight was lost and lowered his eyes to the floor, showing that he was backing down to the older demon. The snake youkai departed out of the room, very quickly. Kagome had tears in her eyes. How could Sesshomaru be so cruel? One minute he liked her then the next he hated her?

_I can't afford__ to let my heart be broke again. I can't._

Kagome strode forward, the tears sliding down her cheeks. Sesshomaru stared at her as she stalked past him and out of the room, heading left, to go outside. Sesshomaru appeared in front of her and she stopped. Her expression was blank but the tears in her eyes explained to the demon that she was upset for some reason that he did not understand.

"Kagome, why do you cry?" he raised an eyebrow.

Kagome's eyes glittered with more tears and she angrily wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"'I don't not care for this mortal?'" she quoted sourly, and stepped past him as he paused in thought.

_I can't believe it.__ I'm falling in love with Sesshomaru yet he's already hurting me!_

She could hear Sesshomaru walking behind her and she started to jog. She ripped the hem of her dress and started to run. She kicked her heels off and went out of the castle.

Kagome stopped in the garden and sat down underneath the gazebo, letting the tears fall. No one cared about her. Sesshomaru had said he would never hurt her but he just did.

_I should never have gone with him, but what of the prophecy? It doesn't matter; as long as I remain alive it can be forestalled._

X

X

X

Sesshomaru followed her scent; it led him to the garden where he saw her sitting at the gazebo. Her lovely dress was ruined. The Taiyoukai smelt something else in her scent that he had never liked. Despair. She was despairing for what he had said about her? Sesshomaru snorted.

_How immature she is being. She should know that I…I…have no feelings for her…_

_Don't lie to yourself, _his beast hissed at him; _you know you care about her. You've just got to get past your pride and admit it._

_No._

_But you already have by saying that you would never hurt her._

_That is an entirely different subject._

_No it isn't._

_Yes it is, now leave me be._

_Oh am I annoying you already._

_No, I'm just in no mood for you. Y__ou're wrong._

_Listen to yourself, you may not believe it but you love her, if you're not careful she will leave you and go back to that half-breed._

_SILENECE!_

Sesshomaru shook himself angrily and proceeded over to the gazebo.

X

X

X

Kagome sighed shakily and jumped as his deep voice drifted into the gazebo. "There is no need to despair."

Kagome looked across at him, where he was standing idly under the shade of the gazebo. She glared at him and he narrowed his eyes in return.

_So a glaring contest is it? _They both thought.

They continued to glare at each other before Kagome got slightly intimidated and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Sesshomaru-"

He fought back the urge to correct her.

"-sometimes you have to watch what you say to people. You hurt me, I'm not sure if it was intentional or not but you hurt me."

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted with some understanding and he went over and sat by her. "It was unintentional."

Kagome's features brightened as he looked away from her.

"Really? Do I get an apology?"

The Taiyoukai looked back at her, his eyes hard and she received her answer. Kagome folded her arms stubbornly and turned away from him.

"Very well then, consider yourself ignored."

_I can't wait to see him work his way out of this one._

X

X

X

**Volurin:**** Isn't Kagome just the cruelest? Lol. Ok, I'm being stupid. Tell me if you liked it and let me know if there are any spelling errors. I hate those things. **

**See you next chapter.**


	8. Settled in, at last

**Volurin:**** Thanks for the reviews you guys, they are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha.**

X

X

X

Muro smirked as he saw the episode happening between Sesshomaru and Kagome in the gazebo. The priestess was turned away from him and Sesshomaru was staring at her from behind with something close to annoyance on his handsome features.

"Am I interrupting?"

Kagome smiled at the tiger as he walked into the gazebo. Sesshomaru stood up and shot his friend a cold look. Muro merely ignored him and turned to Kagome, glaring at the claw marks that adorned her cheek. Not too make the wound hurt much more than it already did, he placed one of his claws gently on her cheek and she felt a warm sensation on her face. He pulled back and she felt her cheek. Nothing, not even blood was there!

"Thank you!" she jumped up and pulled him into a tight hug, smirking to herself.

_I hope Sesshomaru gets a kick out of that._

Muro was extremely surprised and glanced at Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai's jaw looked as though it had been chiselled from stone, his eye as hard as glaciers.

Kagome squeaked as she felt strong arms wrap around her and tore her away from the tiger. Muro merely raised an eyebrow. Kagome looked up and met cold gold. She glared and struggled in his arms, refusing to break her silence.

Sesshomaru looked bored as she continued to struggle against his relentless hold around her. She gave up after five minutes and formed a new strategy.

"Say Muro."

"Yes?"

"Do you know how cute you are?"

The tiger youkai stared at her for minute and realized she was flirting with him. She winked at him and he understood immediately. She was going to annoy Sesshomaru even more.

"Why yes, actually, I do."

"I like what I see." Kagome's cheeks were flushing like mad. She was glad that Sesshomaru couldn't see her expression.

"Do you now?" Muro's voice became husky. "Maybe we can elaborate further on that later."

Kagome hadn't met a better actor!

_Woah he is sooo good! He should come perform in my era!_

"Maybe I will." she made her voice sound husky too. To any person nearby, if there was one, this would look very strange: a tiger demon and a human flirting with each other, while a dog demon held the human to him like a lover.

Kagome smiled as she heard the exact sound she'd been waiting for - a growl, but this one was like she'd never heard before. It sounded extremely threatening and dangerous.

Sesshomaru had had enough, he was smart enough to know what her plan was and slung the insolent woman over his shoulder and walked pass Muro.

The tiger demon watched them go with amusement.

"I wonder what he's going to do."

X

X

X

Who gave a damn about the silent treatment? At the top of her lungs Kagome screeched, "Put me down you-_hmmp"_' she was silenced as Sesshomaru swung her around and carried her bridal style, placing a clawed hand over her mouth. Kagome opened her mouth to bite him but he gazed down at her.

"Bite me and I _will_ bite back."

Kagome glared. No way would he bite someone, but the threat worked and she closed her mouth. He carried her to a room, a very big room with a very big bed. It was lavishly designed and the ceiling seemed to be ten metres in height, in fact, all the castle ceilings seemed to be that height.

_I guess this must be his room…wait…why would he take me here?_

Sesshomaru put her down and she swiftly moved away from him to put a good five metres between them.

"What did you bring me in here for, Sesshomaru?" Kagome snapped, folding her arms across her chest. The dress she was in was ripped even more than before and it still held together. Sesshomaru's eyes drifted lazily down her form and back to her face which was now shocked.

_He did not just do that! Pervert!_

"Listen, you!" Kagome stormed up to the Taiyoukai and poked him in his chest. Wow. He wasn't wearing his armour today, or the swords. "I don't appreciate when men give me the once over! How dare you-_oomph!_"

Her great plan at abusing him of such crime never finished as he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, his left hand stroking her cheek ever so softly. Kagome almost sighed but refused. This was cheating!

"I am allowed to look at you anyway I want." his tone was emotionless but his eyes were glittering with suppressed amusement.

"No-!" all of a sudden her words were caught off as his lips came down on hers, soft and mesmerising.

Kagome gasped in surprise and accidentally let him in. His fangs nipped her lips teasingly before his tongue stroked hers in soft caresses. The miko moaned softly and her hands, of their own accord, buried themselves in his silky hair. Sesshomaru growled into her mouth.

_Why does he have to have such a sexy growl?__ Wait…why is he doing this? Must…not…enjoy…self…oh…too late!_

Kagome leaned into the kiss, inviting him in. The Taiyoukai pushed her back until she was against the wall. Kagome groaned as his body pressed against hers in the most erotic way. She'd never had this sort of passion before and it was all very new to her. Uncertainly, she flicked her tongue out and grazed one of his canines. Sesshomaru growled softly and kissed her again, enjoying the moist cavern of her mouth.

Kagome pulled back to breath and so did the demon. She stared at him, flushing bright red.

"Err…what was that all about?"

"Why ask? You enjoyed it, did you not?"

Kagome frowned. "Is there a catch to this make-out session?"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her. "Catch? When two people are sharing a passionate kiss, I don't think there's a catch to it."

The priestess was overly confused and almost…almost sexually frustrated. Being in this close proximity of him was driving her insane.

_Why is he kissing me of all people? I mean__, we may be soul mates but that doesn't mean we have to spend a great deal of time together does it? Oh shit…I'm…in love with Sesshomaru._

Shock crossed the miko's face and Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose even higher.

"Sesshy, how much do you like me?" she looked up at him from under her lashes. Sesshomaru smirked, actually smirked!

_I never knew how even more sexy he could look when he smirks like that!_

His voice became serious and all expression disappeared. "You are my soul mate, it is my duty to protect you and love you."

_Love? _Sesshomaru scolded himself, _why did I say a stupid thing like that?_

_You wouldn't have said it if you didn't love her, _his beast replied, amusement clear in its tone.

_Who asked you?_

_No one, but I can have my own opinion._

_It's not needed._

_Oh what shame._

_Indeed._

_She loves you, it's about time you accepted your own feelings. She needs someone strong by her side._

Sesshomaru slammed the door to his mind from his beast. That animal could be very annoying on occasions. This was his decision!

"You mean you actually love me!" she whispered, her eyes starting to glitter in utter happiness. Sesshomaru's heart reacted slightly to see such a happy and hopeful expression on her face. It pleased him that she was no longer stressing over his half wit brother.

Sesshomaru bent his head, his lips touching her ear. "Yes, Kagome, I do love you."

Kagome squealed and threw herself at the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru sighed as he was tackled to the ground. Noticing what she had done, Kagome gasped.

"Sorry about that." she started to smile. She'd wanted to touch his tail for a very long time. Knowing he was watching her, she reached for the white fluffy tail over his shoulder and brushed her fingers against it. The Lord of the West flinched - he really flinched.

"You're ticklish!" Kagome said, beaming with pride with this new realization.

"This Sesshomaru is not ticklish." the monotone was back and his eyes were cold. Kagome wasn't going to be put off so easily.

"Liar!" she started to brush her fingers in the soft pelt and Sesshomaru flinched underneath her every time. There was a knock at the door and Muro walked in. He stopped as he saw the two on the floor with the miko on top of his best friend, fingers buried in his soft pelt. The look on both their faces sent the tiger over the edge and he broke out into a fit of laughter, holding his sides as though they were going to fall apart at any second. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome off of him and stood up, bringing her to her feet in the progress. Kagome giggled.

"Sesshomaru is…" she faded off, blushing bright red as the Taiyoukai pinched her butt in warning. She looked up and glared at him. "Don't do that-"

He pinched her again and she growled before shutting up completely.

"Muro, do composure yourself before I make you." Sesshomaru was back to Ice Lord. Muro managed to shut his mouth but he was still chuckling under his breath.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru, but you should have seen the look on your face!"

At that moment a guard came in carrying an orange fur ball. "I found this Kitsune skulking around the castle, milord."

"Shippo!" Kagome said incredulously. It was indeed the fox kit being held by his tail by the demon.

"Kagome!" the little fox struggled it the demons grip but to no avail, he couldn't free himself.

"Put him down!" Kagome commanded with more authority in her voice then she was prepared for. The demon guard stared at her before switching his gaze to his Lord who glared at him.

"Do as my Lady commands."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." the guard put Shippo on the ground and bowed before walking out.

Kagome opened her arms wide for the kit as he bounced up into her arms.

"I missed you, okaa-sun."

Kagome smiled down at him, and held him tenderly to her chest.

"I missed you too." it was natural for him to call her mother these days. Sesshomaru watched the display curiously.

_One day, she will make the perfect mother for my pups._

Masculine pride floated in the air and Muro glanced at Sesshomaru. What was he thinking about? Kagome started to hum a song to the kit; she started to raise her voice unconsciously until she was singing normally. Muro and Sesshomaru payed full attention as her beautiful voice drifted through the room. It relaxed the demons immediately.

Sesshomaru gazed at his soul mate.

_No one else will ever have you ex__cept me, my Kagome._

X

X

X

Inuyasha walked slightly ahead of the small group, thinking how he could apologise to Kagome for causing her so much pain and suffering.

Sango and Miroku watched his sluggish movements with sympathy.

"Now he's going through what Kagome went through." Sango whispered to Miroku so that Inuyasha' sensitive ears didn't pick up on their conversation.

"Yes," Miroku said with a small sigh. "I wonder how he will be received when we reach Sesshomaru's castle."

"Kagome didn't want to come back with us before; maybe she has acquired feelings for him."

"Maybe," Miroku stepped closer to the demon slayer, his fingers stretching out to reach their goal.

There was a loud thud as Miroku was hit on the head by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"HENTAI!"

X

X

X

At least three days had passed and Kagome was feeling right at home. Sesshomaru still had a few rows with her, ones that he started himself but it always ended up with him seducing her into forgiving him. Kagome sighed as she watched Rin and Shippo run around the garden from where she was sitting on a bench.

_I still can't quite believe that I'm in love with the Lord of the West and that he feels the same! It's unbelievable! _

Muro hadn't left yet and Kagome and the tiger got along really well. She found herself spending time with him when Sesshomaru was busy, which was frequent. They hadn't progressed past the kissing stage yet but Kagome was sure that it would go past that soon.

_I wonder what he's like in bed…oh naughty!_

Shippo and Rin had bonded too. The young fox had become increasingly interested in her and they held hands a lot. Kagome teased them about it all the time and they pounced on her, squealing and tickling her until she cried mercy. Now both the children called her okaa-sun. She loved that. Sesshomaru had told her that there was going to be a huge ball in a couple of days, celebrating their existence. There was going to be a lot of demon children and more adults. Kagome shivered. She didn't want to see that snake again, and he would definitely be there.

Ah-Un stood nearby, watching its new mistress closely. It was his job to look after her if any threat appeared. Sesshomaru had ordered him to go everywhere she does. Jaken came out of the castle and was immediately chased around by the two children, shouting at them to leave him alone. Kagome giggled as she watched the demon get chased around continually. Kagome stilled. Out of the forest came Inuyasha with Miroku and Sango, Kirara on her shoulder.

Time seemed to stop as the miko's and the Hanyou's eyes met. Inuyasha bounced forward to a very shocked Kagome when out of nowhere a clawed fist raked itself across his face and sent him flying backwards into a tree. Kagome gaped at Muro as he stepped in front of her, protectively.

_Woah, Muro sure is strong…Inuyasha…_

Kagome stood up and hurried to the tiger's side. Muro smirked at her as she stopped besides him.

"I've been waiting to do that myself ever since you were brought here."

Kagome simply smiled and shifted her gaze to the Hanyou. Inuyasha stood up and glared at the new demon, the claw marks on his face still bleeding but it was nothing serious. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

It was obvious that Inuyasha had no idea who the demon was since he wasn't close enough to see the markings on Muro's face. Sango and Miroku were close enough to notice though.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said quietly. "That is a tiger-demon. He is the Lord of the East."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku and then to the demon. It was very clear now that the tiger was protecting Kagome.

Kagome wanted to scream and yell at the Hanyou but she restrained herself and stayed by Muro's side, a defined look on her face.

Rin, Jaken and Shippo ran over to Muro and Kagome. The two children clutched the hem of her white and green kimono.

"Go away, Inuyasha!" Shippo glared at him. "Kagome doesn't like you anymore!"

"Why you little-" Inuyasha growled and walked forward slowly until he was a few feet away from Muro, but still far enough to ensure that he wasn't attacked.

"Inuyasha…what are you _doing here_?" Kagome said quietly, tears were starting to brim at her eyes, not because of the fact that she was happy to see him, but the pain that he had caused her.

Inuyasha's expression became angry and pained at the same time and his voice came out low and furious, but he was trying to be gentle.

"I-I want you to come back to me Kagome…I was a fool to ever let you go. Kikyo and I…were nothing, she was a seductress…I-I was still bound to her. Of course, I still want to murder Sesshomaru for what he did and-"

A cold and furious voice interrupted the half-breed.

"You are not welcome here. Leave."

Everyone looked up to see Sesshomaru standing on the balcony rail, perfectly balanced even though the stone was no more than one foot wide. Kagome gaped at him; he looked gorgeous with the wind flaring his hair and tail out besides him. His eyes were cold and dangerous as they zeroed in on Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, baring his canines up at his older brother. "I can be welcomed to any damn place I want! You can't tell me what to do. Understand?!"

Sesshomaru descended off the balcony and strode towards Muro and Kagome. Shippo and Rin ran over to him and hugged either of his legs as he glared at Inuyasha venomously.

Muro backed away as Sesshomaru came towards Kagome. The miko looked up at him as he stopped behind her, his arms lacing themselves around her small frame. Kagome couldn't help the small smile that broke onto her lips as he leaned down and kissed her neck. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all looked completely shocked and devastated.

"Do _you understand that_, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said in his most-bored tone of voice.

Inuyasha stiffened and snarled savagely and took a step forward. Kagome didn't want to see them fight over her. She didn't want to see Inuyasha die, no matter what he had done to her. Somehow, she still loved him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, moving out of the Taiyoukai's arms and approached the Hanyou. Sesshomaru growled at her and she smiled reassuringly at him before continuing over to his younger brother. Inuyasha didn't move as she stopped in front of him, "Inuyasha." she repeated again and the half-breed flicked his ears nervously. "I cannot believe what you told me. You loved Kikyo with all your being, not me, never me. Dammit, Inuyasha! Why couldn't you ever see how much you were hurting me!" she shouted at him and he flinched but reached out to touch her and she recoiled from him, shaking her head.

"I still love you Inuyasha, but…not as much to make me leave Sesshomaru and go with you. That's impossible. I'm in love with…your brother."

Inuyasha stared at her as if she had just grown two heads.

"Please tell me you're lying."

"No, Inuyasha, she isn't." Sesshomaru said coolly. That was it. Inuyasha was pissed. He leapt past Kagome, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and aiming an overhead swing at Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai moved out of the way just in time and unsheathed Tokijin, a menacing look enlightening his eyes.

_You drew first Inuyasha, now I can kill you for what you did to my Kagome!_

Sparks flew as the two fangs clashed together and the heavy clouds above released the rain above them. Thunder hit in the exact timing as the two blades met. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs to stop but it was futile. She stood in the rain, tears running down her face as she saw the two silhouettes moving in the rain. Sango, Miroku, Muro, Shippo, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un came up on either side of her.

"Cheer up, Kagome." Sango said to her friend gently, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure Sesshomaru won't kill him."

Muro glanced at the Demon Slayer. Unfortunately, that was exactly what his best friend intended to do.

X

X

X

**Volurin:**** Another cliffy. You guys must hate me.**


	9. Naraku is a bastard!

**Review Responses:**

**Mrs. Sesshomaru:**** You never liked them and I changed your perspective of it? Yay! Go me! Woot! Thank you for forgiving me –bows- Thank you very much.**

**Koori Youkai Hime:**** Dun dun dun! You're just going to have to read.**

**x14xERIKAx14x:**** Coolest? I feel so honoured! Thanks mate!**

**Cookiemonsterks:**** Of course I can make it better! I'm Volurin! He he he, well I can try at least. -sobs in corner- Thank you.**

**Nitchu Mikata:**** Thanks heaps, yo!**

**Kay-cee:**** Thanks honey, I'm glad you like it so much.**

**Solaira:**** Hooked like a fish? Lol, thanks.**

**AtomicKittenOnTheLoose:**** Long name, geez. I had to concentrate to type it! Thanks very much.**

**Sakura Tenvaiga:**** Thank you!!**

**Llebreknit:**** Thank you!**

**Hermonine:**** Thank you!!!!**

**MangaFreak15:**** That is deep, yo! Yes, someone agrees with me! Inuyasha is a bloody dumbass. That would be great for his tombstone!!**

**Inuforlyf:**** Thanks, yo!**

**Well that's the end of review responses for now. I wonder, have you guys every tried imagining Sesshomaru in a black fishnet, black leather pants, black gloves, and leather boots with a black beret and a whip in his hand? Or if you want to be extra creative with a cigarette in his mouth? I have,**** it's sooooo bloody sexy ppls. –drools- Sorry, I'm into PVC! Ha! Let me know if you guys think about him like that too, it's interesting to know! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, it's a good one. Sorry about it being short, I wanted suspense, dun dun duuuuuuun!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha.**

X

X

X

Inuyasha grunted and flipped backwards as he avoided Sesshomaru's Dokkasou by a bear inch. A few drops of the poison spattered over his obi and he cursed venomously, baring his fangs as he came back onto the ground a few metres away from the Taiyoukai. He held Tetsusaiga ready in front of him. The rain was belting down harder and he breathed in the scent, willing himself to take control and not lash out irrationally. Patience would be the only key to beat his brother.

Sesshomaru was looking bored but the fury behind his eyes was increasingly apparent as he continued to fume at what Inuyasha had done to his soul mate, unintentionally or not it still needed punishment.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha?" he said coldly, ignoring his wet hair that was sticking to his face.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Why do you think I'm here? I'm here for Kagome."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked across to the small group standing in the shelter of the entrance to the castle. From here he could see Kagome's worried expression as she stared at the two of them. The Demon Slayers arm was wrapped around her shoulders to comfort her. Shippo and Rin stood next to Muro, looking quite worried for their Lord.

"She does not want to go back with you. Leave her. She is better off with me."

Inuyasha shook his head, getting rid of the water out of his ears and snarled. "Shut up, Sesshomaru!"

The Hanyou leapt at him and the Taiyoukai dodged skilfully out of the way and aimed for an overhead cut that Inuyasha barely avoided. The two fangs collided and Inuyasha was thrown into a few bushes from the force of the blow. Sesshomaru didn't wait for him to collect himself. He charged. Inuyasha was caught by surprise as Sesshomaru jumped out of the bushes in front of him, his sword held high to strike. Once again Inuyasha barely managed to block it and was sent tumbling across the forest floor. Tetsusaiga was thrown into a nearby tree and transformed back to its harmless state. Inuyasha got up slowly until he realized he was at the point of Tokijin.

"Give up, you fool!" Sesshomaru snarled. "Don't you understand? A half-breed isn't worthy or powerful enough to beat a full-fledged demon."

Inuyasha glared up at him, ignoring the point of the sword that had started to cut his throat, only slightly, but enough to make dark blood run down his neck.

"I've always beaten you before, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha reminded him curtly. "And I will always be able too no matter what I am."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he pressed the sword more forcefully against his brother's neck.

"Do you wish for death that much, Inuyasha-"

"You can't do it, can you, brother," Inuyasha said quietly and Sesshomaru froze. "You can't kill me because of the knowledge that I am your own flesh and blood-"

The Hanyou didn't get to finish as Tokijin was sheathed instantly and he was a foot in the air held by Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai's eyes were glowing furiously, a tint of red around the irises.

"I loath the day that my father impregnated that mother of yours, the whore that she is. I loath the fact that you _are _my flesh and blood. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because-"

"SESSHOMARU!" At the sound of Kagome's loud scream, Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and as if on auto-pilot leapt out of the bushes to see Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Muro fighting off a large amount of demons. Already his soldiers were arriving out of the castle to fight the enemies.

The Taiyoukai took to the air and found Shippo and Rin being surrounded by a few demons. He unleashed his whip and slashed the creatures into oblivion. He landed next to them and they clung to his legs.

"Where is your mother?" Sesshomaru looked down at the young Kitsune and he shook his head frantically, tears leaking from his eyes.

"N-Naraku took her away!"

As soon as he heard the words spill from the young kit's mouth Sesshomaru started to growl savagely. Muro looked across to see that the air seemed to still around his friend. Everyone stopped in their individual battles to see the Demon Lord change. His bone structure grew wider and taller until there was no longer a man standing there. A large white dog stood as tall as the castle. Shippo and Rin scurried away. The dog looked down at them and lowered his head to them, a small sound like a reassuring purr escaping his mouth.

They reached out and pet the large muzzle before he stood up straight and snarled at the opposing demons who cowered at the sight of true form of Sesshomaru. The demons turned tail and fled as fast as they dared, not looking too enrage him further. The last bit of gold in the dog's eyes faded into red and he threw up his head, howling to the moon. A call to his mate was what it represented, a call that she would hear no matter how far away. Muro and the others watched as the dog bounded away into the forest, his long tail streaming out behind him in the breeze.

_I'm coming, Kagome. H__old on._

X

X

X

Kagome screamed, shouted, yelled and accomplished nothing. Naraku had knocked her out and when she had woken up she was in a cell-like room with absolutely noting in it. The bars across from her were impossible to break even though they looked like the weakest metal on the planet. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and sniffed slightly, holding the tears back that threatened to overwhelm her.

_Why now of all times did I have to be taken by Naraku?_

Just then a piercing howl broke through the still silence. Her senses became alert and she became confused. Her body was becoming relieved for some strange reason. What was with that howl? It didn't sound like a wolfs howl, it sounded like a…dog? Kagome jumped up in realization. It was Sesshomaru! No wonder she was feeling weird and excited. He was coming to save her! And then the worst thing had to happen. Naraku appeared behind the bars, with a small smirk on his face.

"Why did you bring me here, you jerk? What, do you go around picking up women these days for the fun of it? Let me out of here!" she shouted angrily, the jewel shard around her neck was beginning to glow slightly. Naraku's smirk widened and he raised an eyebrow.

"You sure have a mouth don't you, miko? You are nothing like Kikyo though, not calm and composed."

He was deliberately trying to tick her off but Kagome had the upper hand.

"Big deal, Kikyo's dead; get over it."

Naraku's eyebrow shot even higher.

"I know that. This has worked out better than I planned. Sesshomaru will arrive through the main gates only to see you with your throat slashed in my arms."

Kagome stared at him like he was insane, which he was anyway.

"Are you insane?"

"No, I believe the word is sadistic."

"You bastard,"

"I don't know about that. But you might be right. I don't think I was born into a married couple so yes, you_ are_ right."

Kagome glared daggers at him for all she was worth. "Why do you want to kill me?"

Naraku's expression became sly and evil.

"I know of the prophecy."

All of a sudden Kagome felt very afraid. If he knew…uh-oh. He wanted to kill her so that it wouldn't become true! Naraku smiled.

"Ah yes, you know what I'm talking about? Good. That makes it so much easier."

The door to the cell opened and he beckoned her forward with a clawed hand. Kagome stayed right where she was, plastered against the end wall. With an annoyed sigh Naraku walked in and grabbed her before she could manoeuvre around him. Kagome struggled in vain as he carried her out of the room and out of the castle to the courtyard in full view of the front gates which were closed for the moment. Demons were on the roof and around them making a great deal of noise. Kagome tried to run as he put her down but he grabbed her wrist and pulled sharply, jerking her back so that she collided into him. Kagome gasped as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held his claws against her neck.

"Move and I'll end your life early." he hissed in her ear and she couldn't help but shudder at his close proximity.

The demons around them stopped suddenly as they heard sounds too low for Kagome to hear but she could sense something coming. Suddenly a large white dog leapt over the gates and smashed them to pieces with its tail. Poison dripped from its mouth as it snarled at the demons below it. The creatures moved out of the way and circled around for a better position to strike the dog demon.

"Hello, Sesshomaru, such a lovely night, isn't it?" Naraku said and the dog demon fixed blood red eyes on the Hanyou to see him holding Kagome captive with his claws against her throat. With a great deal of effort Sesshomaru relaxed and his form changed to back to normal, his beast pulling at its chains, demanding to be let out again.

"Indeed it is." Sesshomaru kept his voice low, hiding the rage behind it. Kagome stared at him as he walked over to them, slowly, keeping an eye on the demons pacing beside him.

_Sesshomaru__, he is going to kill me. Stop being so calm!_

"Sesshomaru!" she said and stopped as Naraku's claws tightened against her neck and she could see a trail of blood run down into her top. The Taiyoukai's eyes flashed red as he smelt the blood but he refrained from doing anything drastic.

"Does she mean everything to you, Sesshomaru?" Naraku drawled, smirking as the cold amber eyes met his.

"No," the demon hissed and Naraku scowled while Kagome prepared to yell at him. "She is much more important than that." he finished quietly and summoned his whip. It curled behind Kagome and around Naraku, yanking him away from the miko. Sesshomaru moved his arm and in one fluid movement and sent Naraku flying into a castle wall which smashed and he disappeared inside. Kagome stood there for a minute before rushing over to her savoir.

"You are a lot of trouble, you know that?" the Taiyoukai gave her a disapproving look and she glared at him.

"It's not my fault I get kidnapped every minute," she retorted and blushed. "Thank you for saving me."

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and gave her the sexiest smile she had ever seen in her life.

"It _is_ your fault. You're just too damn good looking."

Kagome gasped and he used the moment to sweep down and claim her lips in a passionate kiss of fangs and tongue.

_He's such a tease…_

When they broke apart she was panting and he was smirking.

"You're a tease, Sesshy."

"Sesshy? This Sesshomaru doesn't want nicknames to be-"

Kagome yanked a little on his tail and he flinched slightly.

"I'll call you whatever I want."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before growling and unsheathing Tokijin as the demons closed in around them.

Naraku came back out of the castle, his hair littered with debris, his eyes glowing with hatred.

"Kill them."

The demons sprang and Sesshomaru swung the sword in an arc and the creatures evaporated before even getting close. Kirara landed beside them with Sango and Miroku on her back. An overly large tiger sprang through the gates and transformed back into Muro. Kouga appeared in a whirlwind and skidded to a halt next to Muro. Inuyasha arrived with his eyes downcast.

"So now that everyone is here, let us begin." Naraku said deviously and Kagura made a surprise attack at Kouga.

"Back off wind sorceress!" Kouga shouted and sprinted around her and tried to score a kick and missed. Everyone split up and started fighting. Kagome stood besides Sango with her bow and arrows, covering anyone with their backs turned to an enemy.

"Hit the mark!" she shouted as she let go of the string and the arrow flew towards a group of demons, purifying them immediately. Muro was having a lot of fun, leaping around like a tiger and jumping on demons heads. Inuyasha was batting them away with Tetsusaiga as though they were flies. Miroku used his staff since the poisonous insects were still present around the battlefield. Sesshomaru and Naraku were standing opposite each other, talking in a civil manner by the looks of things. The others finished off the rest of the demons and the group moved to stand behind Sesshomaru as they heard Naraku's last words.

"Kagome will die by my hand!"

With that said Naraku ran forward and leapt at Kagome. Kagome's scream echoed around the castle and then only silence was heard.

X

X

X

**Volurin:**** Who can guess what happened? Tell me in your reviews! If anyone gets it right I'll tell them what happens at the end if they really want that. Till the next chapter! Later ppls.**


	10. End of the road

**A/N:**** Last chapter. Woo-hoo.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha!**

X

X

X

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The Hanyou was in midair; his hand outstretched to reach its target. The Taiyoukai's eyes hardened and his mouth thinned out into a firm line of determination as he launched himself in front of his soul mate a few seconds before the attack. Kagome's frightened scream echoed around the area and she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru in front of her with Naraku's clawed hand protruding out of his back. Nothing moved or breathed. Everything was still. Naraku stared at Sesshomaru incredulously, looking at his arm that had gone through his armour and out of his back. Yet…Sesshomaru was…smiling?

"Are you a _fool_?" Naraku snapped. "Scarifying your life for a mere _mortal_?"

The Taiyoukai ignored the intense pain within him and gazed into the spiders eyes. "Scarifying yourself for someone you love is not foolish. It is something that you will never understand, Naraku."

Naraku snarled and pulled his hand sharply out of the Taiyoukai's chest and sent him flying where he landed on the ground a few metres away. His clothes were already beginning to turn red.

The group didn't move. They couldn't believe what just happened. Inuyasha stared at his fallen brother, his amber eyes fixed on the still figure. Muro hung his head and his fists clenched at his sides. Sango, Miroku and Kirara moved to comfort Kagome. The young miko stared at Sesshomaru, her eyes completely blank.

_He can't be dead! He just can't be!_

"Sessho…" she uttered quietly taking a step towards the fallen demon. "Sesshy…Sesshy…" her steps quickened to a fast walk until she was sprinting over to him as fast as her legs could carry her.

"SESSHOMARU!"

She skidded to a halt besides him and dropped to her knees. She looked into the gorgeous face. His eyes were closed.

"Sesshomaru!" she shouted and wiped his hair away from his face and bent down over him. "Wake up! Wake up, you stubborn bastard!" she yelled, tears running down her face. "I know you're not dead! You can't fool me!" she cried and started to sob.

Naraku's maniacal laughter echoed around her but she ignored him completely. Kagome looked up at the sky as it started to rain again and she couldn't see the others behind the sheets of water nor could she hear the battle now commencing with her friends and their enemy.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered and took hold of his elegant clawed hand and held it to her cheek. She smiled down at him, her eyes half-hooded. "The first time I met you I had been afraid of you, many times you were able to kill me but you didn't. I-I'm so glad that I got to know you for this short amount of time…I really am glad."

She sniffed and put his hand back down while stroking the pink stripes on his cheeks.

"I love you Sesshomaru, I will always love you, forever and ever." she broke down into endless tears and stood up. Abruptly the tears stopped and a furious tone entered her voice, her aura turned a bright red and her eyes danced with flames of blue.

"I will avenge your death!"

She turned on her heel and ran into the rain. The battle was starting to come into her sight. She grabbed her bow and arrows from the ground and raised it, notching an arrow to the string and drew the bow back as far as it could go without breaking.

"NARAKU!" she roared and the Hanyou looked at her, surprise enlightening his eyes as he saw the aura around her. "TASTE COLD STEEL! HIT THE MARK!" she released the arrow and watched it as it flew with alarming speed towards the demon. Naraku had no time to dodge it or put up a barrier as it hit him square in the chest. Muro, Sango, Miroku and Kirara got out of the way as Inuyasha lifted the Tetsusaiga. Kagome gasped as she saw the ghostly figure of Inu No Tashio standing next to his son with So'unga in his hand. They raised their swords in union and shouted their own attacks.

"WINDSCAR! GOKURYUUHA!"

The two attacks joined together and spiralled around each other as they engulfed Naraku. There was a huge explosion of gold and black colours as Naraku faded into oblivion with one last furious gaze at the group that had always seemed to defeat him.

Where Naraku had been standing now rested the jewel of four souls. Kagome approached it and picked it up in her hand and taking the other piece off of her necklace.

Inu No Tashio was suddenly besides her and she jumped in surprise.

"The Great Dog Demon!" Sango and Miroku gasped together. Muro stepped towards the ghostly figure, tears apparent in his eyes. "My Lord!"

Inuyasha's eyes were as wide as saucers. "F-father?"

The Taiyoukai touched the miko's cheek gently with a clawed hand and Kagome was even more surprised. It felt real!

"Do not try to merge them yet, you cannot do it without your soul mate." he said gently.

Kagome gazed up at the tall demon. "He's dead…"

"I didn't know mortals could be so absurd. I am very disappointed in you."

Kagome whirled at the sound of _his _voice to see him walking over to her, holding an arm across his chest as he smiled at her. The blood had seemed to stop but he was very weak.

The Miko gapped in shock as he stopped a few feet away. Inu No Tashio smiled at his oldest son and beckoned the others over. The Great Dog Demons appearance wavered for a minute before he really became solid!

"Father!" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome didn't really want to know how Inu No Tashio had come back to existence yet. She was furious with her soul mate.

"How dare you!" she shouted and Inu No Tashio raised an eyebrow as he watched his oldest son, and the miko scolding him.

"I thought you were dead, and I got really angry and tried to avenge you-"

She was caught off as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his blood soaked chest and gazed down fondly at her.

"Will you cease your screeching, woman? If you had the decency to check if my heart was still beating maybe you would have known, but none the less," he lowered his face to hers. "I'm flattered."

He kissed her passionately and all her anger melted away as she relished the feeling of his lips on hers. Inu No Tashio cleared his throat and everyone looked to him.

"Join your powers together, join your hearts as one and restore the jewel to its natural power."

Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded and faced each other. Kagome unleashed her power and the aura of red engulfed her just as an aura of gold engulfed her soul mate.

"How are we supposed to join our hearts together?" Kagome muttered incredulously. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "Open your soul to me and I will do the same."

Kagome was utterly confused but did as she was required and let herself relax as she opened the blocks in her soul and gasped as their connection increased ten-fold. The jewel pieces in their hands started to glow and rose above them, and joined.

Inu No Tashio closed his eyes and offered his power as well. Now three auras's floated around the tiny object.

"Become whole again!" The three shouted and the jewel glowed brighter than before and disappeared from sight. The image of Midoriko appeared in the sky.

"Well done. I knew you two could do it. Each of you that used your power may have one wish."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru and Inu No Tashio looked at her and she blushed.

_Trust them to have courtesy._

"Er…I don't know what to wish for. I have friends and you."

Sesshomaru smiled and Midoriko raised her eyebrows.

"Come now child, think deeper."

Kagome frowned and tried to concentrate as she gasped in understanding. She couldn't remain with Sesshomaru forever since she was a human and was unable to live his lifespan, but…

"I wish that I was a Demoness and that Sango, Miroku and Rin will have the same lifespan as Sesshomaru and I."

Her friends gasped and tried to make her take it back. Sesshomaru was absolutely shocked. "Kagome you don't have to become a Demoness for me. I like you the way you are."

Kagome gave him a sheepish smile. "If I'm a human I will die before you."

Sesshomaru grimaced and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, how I love you, Kagome."

The miko giggled and squeaked in surprise as her body started to feel all tingly and she felt fangs poking her bottom lip. Midoriko summoned a mirror so that she could look at her reflection. Sesshomaru and everyone else were shocked at her transformation. She had grown a bit taller and her curves were even more alluring than before. Her eyes were pointed and her raven hair had streaks of silver littered within it. Her nails were sharper and could extend to two centimetres in length. Kagome gaped at the large white fluffy object over her shoulder.

"I have a tail." she said incredulously and a small sound, a purr escaped her mouth as Sesshomaru put his claws into her soft fur.

"And I just purred." she sighed and everyone laughed, even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Are you happy?" Midoriko asked and the miko nodded. Sango and Miroku hugged her enthusiastically and thanked her a million times for her wish for them.

"What about you, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gazed up at the dead priestess. "All I want is for war to be wiped from the face of the earth, forever, along with famine and anything that could do future generations harm."

Midoriko smiled at him. "Granted. You are an honourable demon."

Kagome hugged him and couldn't help the purr that escaped her; she scowled as he replied with his ever-so-sexy-growl.

Midoriko turned to Inu No Tashio.

"And what do you want, milord?"

"Izayoi." was his simply answer and Inuyasha froze as his mother materialized out of thin air next to his father. The Great Dog Demon and the mortal stared into each others eyes and kissed passionately. Midoriko faded out of their sight and the cheering began.

Sesshomaru invited everyone to live at his castle from now on and no one refused. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru embraced each other, finally overcoming their differences. Inuyasha was all over his mother and talking animatedly with his father.

The moon was now above them and Kagome couldn't stop her transformation as she changed into a large white dog. Sesshomaru and Inu No Tashio transformed as well. Izayoi was sitting on her lovers back, laughing. Miroku and Sango sat upon Kirara as she rose above the large dog demons. Muro had transformed as well and stood besides the much larger dogs but he was equal to Kagome's size. Sesshomaru was half the size of the two-tailed dog General that towered over them all, throwing up his head he howled to the moon and the two other dogs followed. The tiger roared over the top of them and silence settled.

"So this is the end?" Inuyasha said where he was standing on Sesshomaru's head. The dog demon shook his head so that the Hanyou almost fell off.

"Watch it!"

"No, my son," Inu No Tashio interrupted.

"Absolutely not!" Izayoi put in.

"No, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told his brother.

"This is the beginning." Kagome finished.

And there they stood, friends united and brothers finally allies. Who knows what will become of this strange family? Only time can tell, but they had many more adventures and more to come as they ventured into the future, into a new age, into a new beginning.

X

X

X

**Well I'm sure that I don't have to say it…oh what the hell! THE END! That's all my beloved viewers! I hoped you liked it. I tried not to make it too fluffy in the end and I guess I left a lot of loose ends like what's going to happen to everyone individually. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and took your time to read this story. Your consideration has been greatly appreciated and has helped me to continue writing this story even when I thought it was absolutely terrible. I myself enjoyed creating this story. Until next time, my friends.**

**Farewell….**

**Volurin out…for good? No way!**


End file.
